


【虫铁】Your suit

by kdashmj



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16568204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdashmj/pseuds/kdashmj





	1. 【虫铁】Your suit-19

室内的灯光缓缓地暗了下去，形成柔和的深黄色，那是Friday固定时间提醒Tony就寝的设定。失去了盏亮的光线，暗影柔化了男人凌厉的轮廓，瞳眸里映着夜灯的光圈，像极了银河里最璀璨的星光。  
Peter移不开视线，只是轻轻靠近吻上那双美得像幅画的眼睛，蹭一蹭他挺立的鼻尖，哽在喉头里的欲望，再也无法控制地溢出唇边。  
“我可以亲你吗？Mr.Stark。”  
Peter的耳根红润延伸脸颊，他勾起手臂企图将男人圈在怀里。Tony不自主退后几步，垂着眼帘盯着对方的企图。  
“如果我拒绝呢？”男人的嗓子十分平稳，但也没有确实逃离Peter温热的臂弯。  
“我……”Peter愣了一下，“我还是会亲你的。”

Tony看见男孩修长的睫毛颤抖几下，抿了嘴唇如同攥紧全身的勇气，垫起脚尖。他感觉到男孩急促的呼吸在鼻尖上打转，那双眼眸忐忑地害怕自己会将他推开，却仍然步步逼近。  
Tony任凭Peter轻轻磨蹭唇端，描绘一遍后试探性地张望凝视，随后便张嘴含住他整个柔软。他不由地闭上眼，挑起舌尖给予回应。二人的湿润全搅在一处，分不清唇面上银亮的唾丝是属于谁的。Peter不自主将Tony紧紧拥着，嘴边越渐霸道地啃咬与吞噬，胸口一团欲望如同摇晃的气泡水，不断堆叠再埋没理智。  
男孩将手伸进了Tony的T恤里头，在他健挺的腰窝来回抚摸。毫无经验的他其实早已紧张地全身冒汗，只是遵循本能地将唇落上男人柔软的胡须，再亲吻他敏感的耳畔，一阵阵温热呼吸的溅洒，发麻了Tony的头皮与脊椎。  
Peter摆手拉扯男人的裤头绑带，缓缓地将它一吋一吋松开，每一下的拉扯都在表明企图。Tony伸手阻止他的越矩，但手边的动作温柔地反而像是催促男孩继续坚持，别放弃。

“冷静点。”他的声音同样被燥热烘得沙哑黏腻。  
“我无法冷静……”Peter喉嚨乾涸滾動了微凸的喉結，手指已经完全松脱了绑带的禁锢，看着那棉质的裤头摇摇欲坠，双眸比平常来得霸道且充斥欲火，“Mr.Stark……你要拒绝我，就要拒绝得干脆一点。”  
“别这样，我不能这样做。”Tony偏过头去，吸了一口像是祈求清醒脑袋的空气。  
“你什么都没做，都是我做的。”  
男孩已被情欲烧得浑身发热，Tony眼眸的犹豫与罪恶他决定视而不见，他一手下探，伸进了男人的底裤之内，捧住里头早已发烫的阴茎，来回搓弄。  
“呼呃……”Tony身子一颤，退后几步像是在挣扎，最后撞上了后方的书桌。他的要害被圈在男孩未经风霜的掌心中，上下撸动磨擦出火花，他想挣扎却不自觉沉沦双腿间带来的畅快，半推半就的行为如同允诺与鼓舞，却可惜了初尝欢爱的男孩，手边尽是磕磕绊绊的不纯熟，不断扯疼了Tony。  
“你轻点……弄疼我了……”痛感与快感一并胀满了脑袋，Tony喘着气紧咬下唇，不由得抱怨，“你这小鬼头真的很烦人，什么都不会却爱逞强。”  
“我从来没做过，对不起，”Peter对于自己的手挫感到抱歉，“我可以用别的方式取悦你吗？Mr.Stark。”  
“什么？”Tony还没反应过来，男孩已经蹲在双腿间，他拉下他的棉裤和底裤。随后一口柔软温热含住他的阴茎。  
“啊嗯……”男人蹙着眉头，猛然倒抽一口气，双手紧紧按着桌缘，指尖泛白起来，“你……呼哈……”  
Peter从未做过这样的事情，只是看过男同学们之间交流的爱情动作片，有样学样的吞吐与舔舐。虽然Tony会被他的牙齿刮到几下，但急促的喘息以及覆在头顶上那只大掌，倒是坦白地显示他的愉悦。使得男孩更加卖力地吸吮着嘴里越是胀大的东西。  
“唔……是谁教你的？”Tony的眼神有迷茫，却忍不住想知道，“啊……，快告诉我，你没有对其他人做过这样的事……”  
“那是当然，”Peter抬头望去，显得无辜，“我只喜欢你一个。”  
Tony满意地勾起嘴角，伸手抚摸男孩的发红的眼角，挺起腰杆往他口里送，“这里……你得用点力……啊……”  
他的脑袋发胀，嘴里吐出了本能的欲望。他来到西服店多长的时间，就有多久没有实战过，他的身子发出了激烈的索求，每个细胞都在渴望男孩的舌头和手指；Tony张嘴不断吐出细碎的低吟，彷佛期望得到更多，期望被快感淹没头顶。Peter甚至感觉男人的手指插入了发丝间，更不自主地敞开双腿，配合节奏来回摆动腰肢。

“好棒……再快一些……”这样的索求到底有多性感撩人，Tony并没有自觉，他只顾着喘气，舔拭着有些干涸的嘴唇，额头滑下汗水，尝试鼓励男孩给他一个痛快。  
他的阴茎在男孩温暖湿润的口腔中，不断被吸吮与舔舐，那端柔嫩的舌尖扫过他每一分每一寸凸起的青筋，一阵搅动后再轻咬顶端的小洞，快感酥软了Tony的双腿，他甚至只能倚靠身后的书桌才不让自己跌落在地。  
“不，我快要……”此时，尾椎阵阵颤抖发麻，庞大的快感直捣脑门，Tony撑着一丝理智企图推开男孩，却被对方吸得更紧更卖力。男人绷着身子，腰间不断颤抖痉挛，在释放出去的同时被快感辗压，嘴边的叹息如同哭腔般惹人疼爱。  
“咳！咳！”嘴里涌入黏腻的体液，Peter被呛得咳起来。  
Tony喘着粗气将他拉起身，给予奖励似地亲吻他发红的嘴唇，任凭口舌之间淌进了腥咸。男人对他又咬又啃，两扇密实的睫毛在昏暗的光线下折出倒影，情欲随着贴紧的躯体上升温度，让双方的皮肤浮上薄汗，在爱抚之间被抹去。  
男孩感到头晕目眩，双腿间的火烫硬得疼痛，在他的手爬上Tony的臀缝之前，率先被对方握住了要害。  
“唔……”Peter颤抖一下，朝他看去，平时清澈的栗色瞳眸早已染上了熊熊欲火。  
“想做吗？”男人干涸的嗓子倒替他说出了欲望。  
“想，我想，非常想……”Peter说话的同时就被Tony缓地推倒在床。  
Tony脱下了脚边的裤子，抬起腿毫不客气跨坐在Peter腿上，嘴边勾起了试探的笑，一把扯下男孩身上的T恤，“我猜，你不晓得该怎么做？”  
“我知道的，”Peter迫不急待将男人抱在身前，“我看过……片子。”  
“Oh？”这倒让Tony感到惊讶，“告诉我，你不是因为想跟我做才去研究的。”  
Peter眨了眨眼，咬了嘴唇不知该怎么回应。  
“我真是罪该万死。”男人没好气地说。  
“别这么说自己，”男孩蹙着眉毛，“这是很正常的……生理需求。”  
Tony没再接话，俯身从床头柜里翻找东西，最后只找到一罐凡士林。  
“只剩这个了，如果你不想我痛死的话。”  
“我要用在……？”Peter用食指中指挖了一大块，油油腻腻，“哪里？”  
“你想用来打手枪的话我也无所谓，”Tony耸耸肩，假装起身要离开，“那我先去洗……”  
“不行！”Peter猛地将人扯回来，“我知道该用在哪里的！”  
Tony笑着吻住了他，挺起腰杆，扯下他的棉裤，大掌覆上了那份量不小的分寸。  
“那你还等什么？”话才说完，男人便拉着Peter沾满油腻的手指往跨间探去，不一会，他便感觉手指被压入了紧窒的甬道中。

Tony颤抖一下，低下头咬着他的耳垂，话语中伴着气音的呻吟送入了男孩耳膜，“我是第一次跟男人做，你得温柔点……”  
“好、好的。”听见这样的话，男孩吞了口水显得更兴奋，他的手指被窄径紧紧包覆，试着抽出后再缓缓插入，一来一往，明显感觉洞口的激烈的咬住自己，“Mr.Stark……你好紧……”  
“嘘──”Tony流了一身汗，弯下身向他索吻，二人再次缠绵彼此的唇舌之间，缓慢的一阵律动后，男孩增加了手指的数量，随后更是蜷起指头，激烈的挖弄起来，啧啧水声响彻卧房，那道穴口狠狠地吞着入侵的东西，抽插之下掀起里头发红的嫩肉，滴出液体在床单上形成水痕。  
“啊！……轻点……”Tony无法自主地喊了一声，双腿发软，整个身子瘫倒在Peter身上，而对方却毫不留情的探索他的身体，不断按压寻找到的新天地。  
“是这里吗？”Peter浑身发热地头晕目眩，另外一只手抚摸男人的前端，发现再次硬挺起来，更吐出不少黏腻的液体，“你很喜欢，对不对？”  
“哈啊……看在老天的份上，安静点……”Tony紧紧揪着男孩的肩膀，嘴边尽是平时听不见的语调与哀求，男孩看着他那双深邃的双眼有些迷茫，蹙着眉毛的表情有些痛苦却又像在享受，忍不住仰起脖子追逐他微张的嘴唇，用自己的舌头堵住他的紊乱的喘息。Tony的嘴被啃咬舔弄再被舌根侵袭，而下面则是塞进了三根指头，来回抽插，登时有种上下都被侵入的错觉，他忍不住摆动腰间，让自己硬得淌水的阴茎摩擦男孩的硬挺。

“想进来吗？”Tony轻轻问了一句。  
“想，我想！”Peter不断点头，乖乖将手指抽出。  
而Tony早他一步捧着那早已硬得疼痛的性器，直直坐上去。  
“啊！……老天！我的老天……”Peter的阴茎被柔软湿滑又紧窒的甬道层层包覆，登时让快感席卷意识，顺着畅快便喊了出来。  
“小声点，”Tony抬手摀住他的嘴，一脸坏笑，“你想让全世界都知道你在操我吗？”  
“唔……”不勘入耳的话从男人慵懒的嗓子说出，令Peter的心跳狂奔起来，下身不觉胀大一圈。  
“嗯……看来我的男孩很喜欢听下流话？”Tony明显地感觉到了，使坏地坐在上头挪动了角度。  
“唔啊……Mr.Stark，你真棒……”Peter按着男人健挺的腰线，下身不自主猛地挺入，将自己埋得更深，“里面好热……”  
“轻点，你得先慢慢来，别着急。”后穴被填得饱满，男人一时之间也得忍受插得过于深入的胀痛感，他阻止了Peter想进攻的企图。而男孩看着他胀红耳根蹙着眉毛的模样有些心疼，敞开双臂将Tony紧紧拥着，仰头吻上他紧咬着的唇，伸出舌头与他互相交缠。直到Tony稍微适应后，感到穴口胀大的空虚感蔓延下身，他才试着骑在Peter身上摇两下。

“唔嗯！……Mr.Stark……我可以动了吗？让我动好吗？”Peter一个激灵颤抖身躯，咬着下唇显得痛苦，在还没得到对方同意时，双手已经攀上男人的胯骨，挺着腰杆抽送起来。  
男人唯一的清醒已在每一下顶弄渐渐破碎，他倚靠男孩的身子，任凭炙热吻过他脸颊，让彼此的汗水沾黏在身上。二个人如同互相交媾的猛兽，被欲火支配身体，所有的迟疑与矜持早已飞去九霄云外。  
“My boy，再快点吧……”Tony给予他鼓励，拥着他不算宽大的肩膀，二人的舌头再次搅在一处，他下身的穴口被填得饱满，每一次顶撞都让他爽得飞上天空，再也不想降落。  
“Mr.Stark，我可能一下就……” Peter努力忍着想爆发的冲动，汗珠从颊旁滴下。Tony弯起笑倒也没感到意外，他只是舔舔他的鼻尖，使坏地缩紧了穴口。  
“啊！别夹！”男孩感到疼痛与爽快，更差点就射了出去，抗议地抱起男人将他压在身下，毫不犹豫地抬起他的双腿，让自己埋得更深处，“哈啊……Mr.Stark，我们一起射……”  
“那你得再卖力一些……”Tony摊躺在柔软的床铺上，任凭摆布的慵懒看着更加性感，他双手托着男孩颈肩，强硬地索吻，双腿缠上对方健壮的腰线，“嗯……或是再用力一点。”  
“好的……我会努力的……”  
初尝欢愉的男孩还需要时间的历练，但也没表现得太过糟糕，年轻健壮的身体发挥了该有的力道与急迫，像个打桩机一般来回摆动。男人的呻吟变了调，如同拔高的乐琴，绷紧的钢弦，他被快感淹没理智，彷佛全身的血液都往那染上白色泡沫的淫糜地带汇集而去，直到他带着哭腔求对方给一个痛快。他被操得尾椎发麻，在一片视线湿漉漉的视线中看不清男孩发红的眼尾，只能两手撸着身前滚烫的阴茎试图解放，他甚至不记得自己什么时候射了出来，耳边回荡的都是男孩喘息的呻吟，还有射进身底下那股热液……烫得令他感到疼痛……感到心醉……

这一夜，湖畔上倒映薄暮的夕阳，秋风吹在冰冷的湖面上淹没二人的身体，他们感到寒冷与刺骨，肺叶一同呼吸不到新鲜空气。他道歉，他哭泣，心口上得不到释放的爱意，在这夜晚中冲破围篱，他们仍然被道德捆绑禁锢且无法挣脱，只是不顾一切地在性欲中渴望快感与自由，没有点头及允诺，只有耳边淫糜动听的喘息和体液交错的黏腻。这个夜晚，他们疯狂地肆无忌惮，在彼此的身体里索求畅意而无法自拔……


	2. 【虫铁】Your suit-25

「叮」

当电梯抵达五星级饭店的顶楼，滚出了两道纠缠地难分难舍的身子，二人的嘴像磁铁般紧紧贴在一处，互相拉扯对方的外套与衬衫，沿路碰撞客厅的摆设，花瓶台灯砸了一地也无心去理会；他们用力地吻着那张在梦里才能亲近的嘴唇，不停张嘴啃咬吸吮，交换口中的唾液再吞进喉咙，将这几年的思念都化成了唇舌的角力战，前所未有的热烈凶猛在此时崩解。

“房、房间在这……”  
Tony紧紧拥着Peter，拖着对方踉跄的步伐从客厅进到灯光昏暗的卧房。当他张开腿缠上Peter健挺的腰线，自然地被对方高高支起的家伙顶得浑身发颤。  
“告诉我，说你很想我……”Tony啃咬着男孩细致的耳根，像是溺水者寻求浮木与空气，他想听，想知道Peter跟自己一样思念对方。

“我想你，没有一天不想你，全身上下都在想你……”Peter抱着Tony陷入柔软的大床，一把扯开他的衬衫，飞出了数颗钮扣。  
“鬼才相信！”Tony愤怒地说，“想我还跟其他人上床？小混蛋！”  
“就那一次，我醉得糊里胡涂，”Peter赶紧替自己辩解，“我以后不会了，Mr.Stark，绝对不会。”  
Tony的嘴唇被啃得红肿，伸舌舔了两下，“好吧，让你出去看看本来就包括这种事，我只是想不到自己比想象中还要生气。”  
“你别生气，”Peter说内疚又小心翼翼，“老实说，过程我根本记不得了，只记得我好像不断叫着你的名字。”  
“什么？”男人噗一声笑出来，“你跟漂亮小妞上床却在喊我的名字？老天啊！你没被甩两巴掌再被踢下床吗？”  
“呃，对方也醉得不轻，”Peter根本不想回忆，“清醒后把我臭骂一顿又拉黑我了，你想笑就笑吧。”  
“笑你干嘛？”Tony的醋意有那么点消失了，伸手圈住他颈肩，“你可以顺便跟我分享──漂亮小妞吃起来怎么样？”  
“远远没有你好。”Peter低头不断啄吻他的脸和嘴，把喘息都呼在他的皮肤上。  
“不是说没印象吗？还骗我。”  
“过程没印象，”Peter伸手解开他的金属皮带，“但清醒后除了空虚内疚和极度想念你之外，没有更多的感觉了。”  
“喔？”Tony瞪大眼睛，有些不可置信男孩说得一口甜言蜜语，“你好像真的长大了？竟能说得我找不到反驳的话。”  
“Mr.Stark，”男孩伸手将他的手压制左右，沉着沙哑的嗓子，“我还可以让你知道──我其他的地方也长大了。”  
男孩的眼神充斥慾火，彷佛就要把他吞食入腹，Tony调皮地把脚轻轻踩上他隆起的裤档，弓起身子张口含住他细致的耳垂，轻声说道“你还真让我──迫不急待。”

*

Peter低下头吻上男人，将舌头滑进里头翻搅，夺去他口中所有的空气，俯下身子与他互相贴紧不留一丝缝隙，他想让男人的身体充满自己的气味，想让他的身体跟心里都只有一个人的存在──只有Peter Parker的存在。

当男孩的吻落上Tony敏感的颈部，那身熟捻的小雏菊仍然如记忆相同，清新芬芳缭绕在鼻尖。缓缓地，Peter阵阵热吻往下爬，使得Tony微喘着气闭着眼，大掌轻揉那头栗色卷发，他享受男孩过热的体温，沾染着自己冰凉的指头。直到，胸前的顶端被人含在嘴中，湿滑灵活的舌头在上面打转，男人的身体微微颤抖一下。而Peter的另外一只手也没闲着，捏住另外一边，轻轻揉捏。

“啾……”吸吮带出淙淙水声，让男人的呼吸缓缓地绕弯，时间一长，不自主想中断这如同细微折磨的麻痒与快活。  
“别老弄那里……”Tony蹙着眉发出不满，抓着男孩的手往腿间压去，“你得顾一下其他地方……”  
Peter这才意犹未尽地舔舔嘴唇，伸手一把脱下男人的西裤。身子缓缓向下伏去，隔着底裤含着Tony硬挺的阴茎。Tony的身子颤抖一下，两腿间的火热隔着布料含在湿润的口腔嘴中，温热从中渗透，如同隔靴搔痒，触不到快活处，没一会，他挺着腰示意对方把那碍事的底裤脱下。

Peter没有满足他，只是轻轻地拉下底裤，那炙热的阴茎便弹了出来，顶端小孔已流出些许透明液体。Tony急着想脱去那半低不高的裤子，却被男孩张嘴舔舐要害。男人深深叹息一声，一只手不自觉攥紧了棉被，另一只插入了男孩卷翘的发间，“啊……”  
Peter的舌头来回亲吻，那阴茎被舔得整根银亮反着灯光，他刻意拉长步调，浅浅含入顶端后不断摩擦冠状部位和上头凸起的青筋，就是不给对方一个快活。Tony喘着粗气，蹙眉显得难以忍受，顺着本能挺着腰杆，像是要把阴茎送往更舒服的位置。  
“哈啊……你……别只舔……”他终于抗议似地抱怨，“快含着它……”  
“Mr.Stark，我怎么觉得……你变得好敏感。”Peter抚摸他的性器，前端不断流出透明液体，滴滴答答沾在他的手指上。  
“我们……呼哈……也不过曾经做过一次，别讲得你很了解我的身体。”  
Peter将手摆在他面前摇晃，“至少上回你没有湿成这样……”  
“老天！你能不能闭上嘴？”Tony横着胳膊在脸上，耳根烧红地出卖了他，“我这几年除了双手之外，可从没让别人安慰我！”  
“真的吗？”Peter垂下眼，低头亲吻那可怜兮兮的阴茎，“真不敢相信……”  
“谁像你这小混蛋！还跟别人上床……啊！”登时Peter伸出被沾得湿答答的指头，轻轻插入Tony的后穴，浅浅地进出，探入的手指登时被火烫柔软的内壁层层包覆，且不断的剧烈痉挛与收缩。Peter终于张开嘴，一口含住Tony饥渴的性器。  
“啊！唔啊……”前后夹攻，强烈的快感冲上脑门，男人仰起头滚了几下喉结，双腿早已不自觉颤抖着，“别停……”  
Peter从来不晓得，在性爱中看着Tony备受煎熬的模样，居然会上瘾且痴狂情迷地无法停止。他吞吐两次肉柱后使坏地伫然不动，只是伸出舌头在顶端的小孔上画圈，舒服麻痒，但远远不够满足。惹得Tony喘着气抗议地抬脚想把他踹开，但男孩早有准备地用更大的力量压制他的腿根，再用力地扳得更开，让男人的要害与渴望完全暴露开来，毫无保留。  
男孩飞快地从床头取出润滑，沾满手指后就送进男人的身底下，缓慢增加指头的数量，直到Tony适应三根指头后抽插几下便停留在后穴里头，那深处饥渴地发胀并且越渐松软，更分泌出许多肠液；如此停摆的作为，很快地造成了极大的空虚感，彷佛坠入深不见底的洞口，想死却死不掉，几乎将Tony逼疯在此时此刻。  
“别这样……”他的声音沙哑无力，眼神迷茫空洞，“快动一动……”  
Tony试图扭腰摆臀，那压在身上的男孩俯身过来亲吻他，将他的呼吸吞进嘴里，手指只是轻轻地用着十分缓慢的节奏，抽出，插入，每一下律动都是甜美的折磨，足够逼出男人的眼泪。  
“别玩弄我……”欲望的漩涡将Tony搅得脑袋发胀，浑身燥热不勘，“直接进来，快点……”  
Peter慢悠悠地抽出指头，摆手解开裤头，让憋得难受的滚烫暴露在空气中，蓄势待发。他的嗓子同样含糊沙哑，额头浮上薄汗，语气像是哀求又更像命令，“Mr.Stark，你答应我，不要再离开我了好吗？”  
“我答应你，我什么都答应你……”Tony看着男孩终于将那性器抵在穴口，心急地两手不断胡乱扯着他的臂膀，“别折磨我好吗……快点！啊啊……”话还没说完，Peter扶着阴茎缓慢地插入那泛滥成灾的穴口之中。

“老天……你好紧，好热……”男孩蹙着眉毛，发出低声的满足叹息，弯身拥抱四肢发软的Tony，低头亲吻他因为欲火而滚烫的身子。  
“啊……别发呆，快动一动……快点！”Tony被拨撩得失去耐心。  
“别激动，Mr.Stark……”Peter此时却刻意显露体贴，“我得让你适应一下。”  
“别浪费时间，快操我！”Tony早已猜到男孩的坏心眼，只是没想到他会这么过火，“你是故意的！肯定是故意的！唔啊！故意折磨我……”

Tony受不住后穴被填得饱满，先前冗长的前戏只是折磨的前奏，使得此时此刻的身躯更加的渴望被大力操弄。而压在身上的小混蛋却像个木桩一般动也不动，他双腿间的阴茎早已流出大量的液体，沾在小腹上委屈极了。Tony故不得其他，伸手想自渎，却被男孩压住两手。  
“你刚说你什么都答应我，所以你能被我操射。”  
“那就快点！别废话！”Tony眼睛堆满水光却咒骂了出来，“你个小混蛋！不想做就……啊啊……”一句话还没骂个过瘾，他年轻的爱人终于肯摆动腰间，用他炙烫的性器狠狠抽插自己，Tony再也忍不住大声呻吟，指头掐进了Peter的臂膀，留下深深的爪痕，他的腿紧紧扣着Peter，眼神迷茫陶醉，穴口猛然掀起惊滔骇浪将他吞噬，而太过饥渴的身体受不住过于此时过份爽快的冲击，没几下操弄便射了出来。

“啊啊……哈啊……”面对身体诚实的反应，男人登时有种被性羞辱的错觉，一边被高潮辗压一边大口喘气，Peter被紧紧咬得差点就要当场缴械，他蹙着眉毛忍耐，看着自己年长的爱人抽着身体不断颤抖，射出好几股浓稠的白浊在自己身体上，耳根子滚烫红润，羞愤地把脸埋在枕头里头，嘴里吐出粗重的喘息带着哭腔。

“你这个小混蛋……呜啊……”Tony没想过在床上经验丰富的自己会被一个小鬼头搞得这么狼狈，“讨厌死你！我要跟你分手……”  
“我的天，Mr.Stark你好可爱……”Peter眨了眨眼，非但没有被威胁到，反而心间上开满了柔软的花朵将他包围，他弯下身子拥抱Tony，在他脸上落下安慰的吻，啃咬那红润的耳根，“对不起，我太过分了……我们才刚在一起，别跟我分手好吗？”  
“你少来这套，滚开！”Tony怨怼地推着男孩想挣脱，“快从我身上下去！”  
“可是……我还没射……”Peter睁着大眼显得无辜。  
“你自找的！”男人不知是气自己还是气对方，才想起身却被狠狠顶了一下，“你等等！唔啊！让、让我缓一下……”  
Peter像是没听到一般，拖着男人的腿根抬了起来，深深插入泛滥的后穴，开始狂抽猛送。  
“你……你等等！”Tony受不住猛然上窜的快感，咒骂声登时转换成黏腻的呻吟，“唔啊！……啊……刚要你动你不动！现在……啊！”  
“Mr.Stark快别骂了，”Peter不断腰摆的下身刻意顶弄Tony最敏感的地方，“你咬我咬得好紧，你喜欢这样的，对吗？”  
“你闭嘴！”阵阵酥麻畅快不断堆叠，爬上了尾椎再酥软双腿，Tony挣扎几次很快地放弃，他顾不得所谓男人的颜面，顺着畅意将双腿敞开，两手攀上男孩的颈脖，诚实地化为快感的奴隶，贪婪地想索取更多，“别、别停，乖孩子……”  
“你真棒……”Peter低头亲吻他，“快告诉我，你喜欢我，你爱我……”  
“傻孩子……我当然爱你……”Tony弓起身子，让敏感带暴露在每一下的顶弄，爽得那本来软绵的前端再次挺立起来，“更喜欢你再狠一点……弄痛我……快点。”  
“我舍不得……”Peter吻着男人的额头，加速活塞的速度，每一下抽插都让层层的甬道紧紧包覆不放，每一处皱褶被撑开再被抚平，柔软湿润且大力地吞他。几次来回，掀出嫣红的嫩肉再挤出液体于穴口之外，滴滴答答沾染着他的跨间；快感一波波覆盖全身，直冲脑门让Peter有种吸毒上瘾的错觉。  
“我们一起高潮，Mr.Stark……”  
“这时候别这样叫我……叫我的名字。”  
“Tony，Tony……”Peter啄吻他的鬓角，将呼唤送进他的耳畔。  
第一次听见对方这样喊自己，酥麻了Tony半边头皮，不由得敞开双臂拥抱他，啃咬他的肩膀，“这里……真棒，给我……再让我射……弄脏你的身体……”  
“我会给你的……我什么都给你。”  
Peter前后来回抽送，汗水淋漓地滑下鼻尖，落在Tony的脸颊上，而那头栗色卷发早已湿透，丝丝沾在额头上。不一会，男孩加快了抽插的速度，Tony弓起身子全数接纳，在一波波快感之中丧失了语言能力与理智，只剩下支离破碎无法控制的呻吟，他甚至有些难以顺利呼吸，只感到穴口传来过分的畅意让身体紧绷不已，只能扯着被单让喘息变调成哭腔。

Peter看见Tony咬破了下唇，绷直腰杆彷佛就要迎接高潮，他登时放慢了速度，伸手掐着他双腿间发烫的阴茎根部防止他射出来；被中断快感的Tony蹙眉拼命摇头，难受地抗议一边扭动腰身，男孩缓和后再次加快速度抽送着性器来回进出对方的身体——他在延缓他的高潮和感官，就像一鼓作气奔上云端后又直直让你跌落谷底，这样的动作重复几次后，Tony的下身爽得酥麻酸软又紧绷，前端则硬得发痛快要爆炸，他头晕目眩且渴望解脱，但Peter不断送入的快感又在身体里奔驰再堆高，他喘着气已是连喊都喊不出来，终于崩溃哭了出来……  
“呜……不……不要这样……”Tony晃着脑袋，眼睛里都是泪水，他浑身瘫软，呼吸起伏混乱，甚至没有力气说话，“Pet……让……让我……射……”

成功让他的先生哭着求饶算不算新的里程碑？  
Peter心软地不再捉弄他，一把将Tony翻了过去，两手撑开他的臀肉，从后面把自己埋得比方才更深，他揪着Tony的双手抵在后腰处，少了双手支撑的Tony只能趴卧在床铺上任凭摆布。男孩发挥了年轻力壮的优势，每一下的急躁与力道都不受控制的顶撞在男人身上，床铺被撞得嘎嘎作响，那来回进出的穴口早已染上了白色泡沫，里头发红的阴茎就像支凶猛的武器，狠狠刺进Tony最敏感的前列腺。  
“啊啊……呜……”  
Tony的性器再次没有接受任何抚慰，一股气冲上高潮，湿漉漉地流出比方才更多的乳白液体，溅洒在床单上面形成淫糜的画作，他登时有种失禁的错觉，爽得全身颤抖而叫不出声音，下身的穴口紧紧地猛烈收缩痉挛，Peter是再也忍不住，弯着身子紧贴Tony，从后方紧紧啃咬他的颈肩，随着一声低喊全数宣泄在他的身体里面。


	3. 【虫铁】Your suit-26

「滴答、滴答」  
茂密绿叶滑落透明雨露，滴溅在人行道上缓慢移动的缤纷雨伞。雨停了，徒留满地潮湿和大小水洼，被人踏过后沾在裤管上留下水渍痕迹。天边灰色昏暗的乌云缓慢飘散，拨云见日迎接湛蓝的颜色，耀眼阳光从云雾里笔直穿透，垄罩整片城市的宁静，等待它再次喧嚣，金色光芒让街边的花朵更加蓬勃，赶走了冰凉的风，带着温煦空气造访每一户半开窗廉的缝隙里头，爬上了床边互相拥抱的赤裸躯体。

“Hello？”男孩微睁双眼，在没点灯的饭店卧室里头接起电话，“喔，May？”  
他轻手轻脚离开床边，顺道替床上的男人盖紧被子，随后踏步走到阳台边。  
“嗯，我到芝加哥了。”  
“那里好吗？你第一次离家那么远，身边又没人照顾，我很担心你。”  
“别担心呢，这里很棒，陌生又藏着惊喜，我想我会爱上这个城市的。”  
“喔？我真替你高兴，”May似乎听出话中有话，“告诉我，是因为落成典礼有出现史塔克工业的人。”  
Peter笑了一下，语气平静，“妳怎么知道？”  
“我看推特和新闻啊，本来想看看你剪彩的帅气模样，或者被记者采访，但你好像为了什么事情耽搁了？”  
“我遇见了Mr.Stark。”  
May的声音在电话中停顿三秒，“是吗？我还真不意外，他好吗？”  
“嗯──还没在雨中喊住我之前，我想他并不算好，”Peter试着不要表现太过高兴，“但从现在开始，我会让他一天比一天好。”  
“我真不知道你这小子说起情话来这么肉麻，”May不由得吐槽，“他人呢？我能跟他说个电话吗？”  
“他──”Peter转头看去床上还没清醒的男人，“他正睡着，等他清醒了我再让他给你电话好吗？”  
“喔，老天，”May咳了两声，“Peter，体谅一下他的年纪和我差不多，别太遮腾他了。”  
“我、我没有，”男孩感到窘迫，“我们只做了一次……不是，天吶，跟妳聊这种事情好怪异。”  
“确实挺怪的，”May嘲笑的嗓音就在耳边，“但你要庆幸我是一个开明的婶婶，不会歧视你的，孩子。”  
“谢谢妳，May，”Peter的眼睛里泛出些许水光，“等我的公司上轨道，放了假我会带他回家的。”  
“这很棒，但我想我需要替你把房间里的东西都收好吧？”  
“什么东西？”  
“就是累积三年的商业报章杂志，上头有出现Tony Stark的所有简章，还有记者对他的科技研究所撰写的专题，喔，你真可爱还画重点呢！再来──没寄出的情书？还有几本奇怪知识书籍──咳！男人与男人之间的……喔，这我念不下去。”  
“May！”Peter耳根烧红，“隐私，我的隐私呢？”  
“嘿，你认为是隐私怎么不带去芝加哥呢？或是藏在你的天花板夹层和那些成人刊物放在一起？”May一边取笑一边感到困扰，“你知道我会替你整理房间的，但比起让我知道，你或许更不想让Mr.Stark知道吧？”  
“老天，帮、帮我藏起来，”Peter把脸埋在手掌心里，“非常感谢妳。”  
“记得工作稳定后带他回来吃饭，”May严肃地说，“我要顺道质问他这四年来到底干什么去了。”  
Peter蹙着眉眼，“May，别对Mr.Stark这么苛刻，他……他很好的。”  
“哇喔，大男孩，才几天时间就这么捍卫你恋人，”女人嘲笑并不感到意外，“真是太让你婶婶难过了。”  
男孩笑弯了眼，轻快放松的嗓音隐隐约约随着空气流动传进卧室之中，像是为这场已经结束的大雨落下美好又动听的声乐。

 

挂完电话，天空已经放晴，阳光让那头栗色卷发更加浅淡。Peter在顶楼的阳台眺望整座芝加哥城市，眼前一座座高耸壮观的摩天大楼群，当中竖立最显眼的摩尔斯大厦。那是全美国最高的大厦，Peter从明天起就要在这座撩乱的城市落地生根，努力发芽。眼前景色彷佛是高科技的小岛，有着曼妙流线的科技美感，他开始喜欢上这座城市，因为有天有地，有自己爱的人。

男孩看了时间，发现已经是下午两点，不晓得Mr.Stark肚子会不会饿？  
他走进卧室才发现那个人并没有如期躺在床铺上，心头一紧，急忙朝浴室走去，在听见淙淙水声后他才松一口气。

「喀」

五星级饭店的浴室设计总是十分新颖又开放，没有隐蔽的大门，只有一片模糊的玻璃隔离干湿和宽大的浴缸。Peter见到Tony正在淋浴，而对方在发现他后只说一句“帮我放洗澡水。”  
男孩乖乖的去做了，随后跟着男人一同踏进淋浴间，从后方紧紧抱着他，着急地亲吻他敏感的后颈处。  
“怎么了？”Tony能感觉出Peter不安的细微表情。  
Peter的身体同样被溅湿，撑着一口委屈，“吓死我了，我以为Mr.Stark又不见了。”  
“傻瓜，”Tony只是笑了一下，回过头亲吻他垂落的眼尾，“我被你搞得差点下不了床，连里面都是你的东西，我还能跑去哪里？”  
露骨色情的话语只是想让男孩放下紧张的心，他的耳根红润显得赧然，与方才在床上掌控大局的锋利霸道大相径庭。就像记忆里那样，腼腆勇敢但又有着忐忑追爱的心，Tony期望这些东西永远不要改变。

顶上莲蓬持续冲刷二人的身体，Peter那头卷发已全数湿透，他将额前的发丝向后拨，喉结滚了一下，“我可以帮你清里，我之前做过。”  
“喔？”Tony一脸坏笑，“你确定只是清理吗？”  
话虽这样讲，男人照样轻轻把一条腿缠上Peter的腰际，方便让他的手绕过腰窝和臀部，两只指头插进了穴口再温柔地撑开，顺着温水冲刷里面的乳白体液。Tony紧紧攀着男孩的肩膀，像是给予奖励地亲吻他微张的嘴唇，顺着口舌之间的交缠吞进了脸上的水露。  
“哈啊……”Tony发出撩人的喘息，并不是想捉弄Peter，只是对于下身的酸麻伴随细致快感很不能适应。  
“你硬了，Mr.Stark，”Peter沉着气，努力让眼神都落在其他无关紧要的地方，但二人贴紧的躯体明显上升了温度，而腹部抵着对方的火烫，难以忽略。  
“你怎么不看看自己？打从一开始进来就没软过？”Tony一脸'你管好自己'的表情，大掌一伸抚摸对方年轻又干净的分寸。  
“唔，Mr.Stark，别碰，”Peter颤抖身躯，一手阻止，“我怕我又会想……”  
“这样就好，手指别停。”Tony垂着两盏浓密的睫毛，将二人的身柱圈在一处，上下撸动。  
二人就这么站着，头顶淋着落下的水流，蔓延在身躯再滴落，男孩的两根手指来回在穴口里抽插，相比先前使坏的挑弄和控制不住的激情，这回是带着温柔又疼爱的节奏，一进一出，带出了一波波舒适畅快。  
“好棒……”Tony蹙著眉心，顫抖兩盞濃密的睫毛，无法压抑地呻吟，在男孩喘息时忍不住送上自己的嘴唇。他灵敏双手不停歇地抚慰二人的硬挺，任凭彼此前端溢出的前液沾染在指间上再被水冲刷；Peter一手拥紧了他，肌肤相亲，不觉跟着摆动腰间操着男人的掌心，他们一同在彼此身上找到了愉悦，像是酒醉之人渴望更多的酒精，只是为了更沉醉更入迷。  
“Mr.Stark，我想射……”  
“那你的手指得再快一点，”Tony啃咬他的下唇，留下齿痕，持着一口气音吐出欲望，“再大力一点，再深一点──让我沉沦……”

 

*

 

“我的腰……”Tony泡在水里倚靠着浴缸，浑身让温热的透明水流团团包围，卷发男孩随之跟着踩进浴池，他终于忍不住抱怨，“别，你别靠过来！老天，你的家伙怎还是支得老高？它都不用休息的吗？”  
Peter面色难为，只是摀着双腿间的东西，乖乖地移动到浴缸另一边；好在五星级饭店的设施皆宽敞无比，让Tony稍微有空间能躲藏。「哗啦」一声带动池子里的水纹，Tony伸长脚抵在Peter健壮的胸口，后者只是乖巧地伸手接过，轻轻按压揉捏。  
Tony撑着面颊享受被按摩的舒适，看着男孩不算成熟的轮廓，沉默一阵才开口，“你为什么不来我公司上班？”  
Peter朝他看一眼，竖立了眉心又抚平，像在思考。  
“别装傻，”男人挑挑眉毛，“你确实收到了史塔克工业的招聘书，为什么反而选择这家公司？”  
“这个……”男孩低下头不看他，手边动作仍然持续，“我想，我要是进到你的公司，还能专心上班吗？”  
好吧，Tony能接受这个理由，随后再问，“你的电话换了，为什么？”  
Peter垂下眼睛，只是浅浅微笑，看着有些苦有些无奈，“Mr.Stark，我足足等了你一年，每天每夜都在期待那支手机会亮起你的号码，我很难做好任何事情，连擅长的课堂都差点挂科了，我讨厌这样，你也肯定不会喜欢的。”  
Tony盯着那双清晰干净的瞳孔，没有找到一丝欺瞒，浴室里的蒸气让二人的肌肤皆染上一层红润。  
“好吧，原谅你。”  
“嗯？原谅我？”男孩听出了一些端倪，“我换号码这个举动，你以为──我忘记你了？”  
Tony偏过头去想反驳，但最后还是默认，男孩接着说，“你可以来找我的，不论是皇后区还是现在的公司，你总会有办法找得到我。”  
“NO，”男人回绝，試着说得无所谓，但还是藏不住话语中的抱怨，“你电话换了，也不再留言给我，寄了招聘书也不来，再去找你就显得有些──自讨没趣。”  
“我听出了Mr.Stark的不安，是吗？”Peter忍不住栖身靠近，将身体挤进对方的双腿之间，低下头给予安慰地亲吻着他。  
“别遮腾我了，年轻人。”Tony被那硬挺的分身顶得浑身燥热，对于二人之间的年龄差感到可恨。  
“我什么也不做，让我亲亲你就好。”  
男孩嘴里浅浅的亲吻，乖巧地压低欲望，两只手埋入池水之中，掠过男人的腿根与臀部，爬上那酸麻不勘的腰际，轻轻按压缓解不适。那双薄唇像是有着魔法，每一下触碰都让Tony忍不住多亲近一会，不想松开。在他睁眼时看见对方纯粹的瞳眸弯起笑意，折射浴池里的水色，波光粼粼。

“在笑什么？”Tony偏着头问。  
“在笑自己幸运，”Peter伸手替他抹去额头上的水珠，“没有可以形容，就是很开心。”  
“那我想，你还能更开心的。”Tony伏起身子在上方的置衣篮里翻找，从湿漉漉的西装外套里头拿出一只绒毛盒，直直往Peter那端扔了过去。  
“这是什么？”男孩低头打开盒盖，一枚简约样式的银色戒指就躺在里头，闪闪发光，“Mr.Stark？”  
“别明知故问，你没那么蠢的，”Tony撑着脑袋，“如果不喜欢，可以还给我。”  
“嘿！我只是想问问……”Peter笑得像个孩子，拿起银戒后看见内围刻着T.S字样，“你带在身边很久了？”  
“嗯……二年前结束科技发布会之后，”男人深深叹口气，“结果电话打不通，本来也想把它扔进河里，Pepper那颗我已经扔了，但──这颗就是狠不下心，就一直带着……”  
男孩一颗委屈又疲累的心登时让满山满谷的小雏菊花包围，溢出心间的暖流充满清甜的香气。他将戒指套入无名指，尺寸不偏不倚，他努力压低从胸腔翻搅而上的情绪，眼神专注，彷佛这颗简约的银戒是全世界最宝贵的宝藏。  
男人挥手泼了一点水过去，把他从感动中拉回现实，“Mr.Parker，这颗只是定情戒指，你还是欠我一颗钻戒，别想抵赖。”  
“那当然，”Peter抿了嘴唇笑得满足，拉起Tony的左手，虔诚吻了一下早就套上戒指的指头，款式和他的相符相衬，“我想知道，Mr.Stark的戒指是否同样刻着我的名字？”  
“哄得我开心，我就告诉你。”男人朝他勾勾手指。  
男孩俯身移动过去，池里的水漾出波纹，他将对方禁锢在臂弯之中，落下数个深情的吻，在交缠之中啃咬他，浇灌他，让他发出好听的破碎的喘息，那一股脑挺立的贪婪欲望，浸泡在池水中仍然发烫，一下下，点燃……

“别……你别又来了。”年长的恋人边喘息边抗议。  
“我会很温柔的，Tony。”Peter垂眼半哄着，埋入水中的指头在穴口附近悠转。  
“你要体谅我的年纪，臭小鬼。”话虽这样说，Tony仍然抬起双腿蜷上男孩的腰际，双手攀上他的颈肩，仰头讨个湿润的吻，“这次别折磨我，别弄哭我。”  
“你总是有种魔力──”男孩探进两根指头，发现那处仍然柔软地不象话，“让我舍不得折磨你，也让我停不下来不折磨你。”  
Peter低头吻他，一个挺腰把自己送进柔软的甬道之中，双双在弥漫雾气的浴室里一同发出一声满足的叹息。  
“哈啊……热水跑进去了……”Tony攀附在他身上，残留在皮肤的水光让他看起来比平常更细致性感。  
“没事，我等等给你弄出来……哈啊……”  
“记得──别弄哭我，什么都好。”  
“好的，我的Tony。”


	4. 【虫铁】Your suit-27-(完結)

　　二人在五星级饭店内渡过一整天，使用客厅里宽敞的投影看电视或是电影；Peter接了几通来自公司的电话，还没讲两句就被男人啃咬耳朵，一手在跨间胡乱搓揉，最好只好喘着气草草挂断电话。

　　“你今天的时间是我的。”Tony边亲边说，“再接电话我就把它丢出阳台。”

　　男孩只能点点头，赶紧把手机关机，和Tony一同趴在柔软的沙发上像两瘫软泥，有一句没一句地聊着分离四年的经历和有趣的事情，偶尔亲亲手，蹭蹭脸颊，抚摸对方的温热肌肤和头发，最后又滚到了地毯上互相交缠。

　　“我想念你做的牛奶松饼。”Tony边吻着男孩，一边说。

　　“现在吗？”Peter眨眨眼睛，嘴唇都麻了也舍不得结束热吻，“我可以去买食材，五星级饭店的厨房或许有松饼机。”

　　“你认真？”男人倒是笑得一脸疑惑，“再请他们送一瓶红酒，配着吃你觉得怎样？”

　　“emm——我明天一早得去公司给老板开视频会议，”Peter摇摇头，“我不能顶着宿醉的脑袋。”

　　“我喝就好，你别喝。”

　　“不，你刚说你明天要回曼哈顿开一场很重要的会议，”男孩严肃地说，“改喝汽水怎么样？”

　　“我又不是小孩子，喝什么汽水？”男人嚷嚷抗议。

　　“你是个小孩子，跟我玩捉迷藏玩了四年，”Peter轻咬Tony的鼻尖，“现在才被我找到。”

　　“欸，是躲了你两年，”Tony不忘较真，“剩下两年是你自己躲起来不能赖在我身上。”

　　“哈，是，剩下两年我躲起来长大了，”Peter的眼神充满笑意，“你也——长大了？但我看不出来你跟四年前有什么区别，还是那样英俊性感。”

　　Tony眨了眨大眼，弯成了月牙，“我真没发现你说起甜言蜜语这么擅长？”

　　“我说过我长大了。”Peter一脸真挚诚恳。

　　“耳根没长大，还是红的。”男人戳了戳那双出卖他的耳朵，再伸手指向攀根在后颈处的头发，“还是有区别的，我长了白头发，老了。”

　　“那是智慧，才不老，”男孩纠正他的话语，“以后我也会长，一起变老便是。”

　　男人笑了一声，“等你也长白发，要等好久。”

　　“你愿意陪我一起等吗？”

　　“当然愿意。”

 

　　最后Peter还是跑去饭店的厨房询问食材和松饼机，果真五星级的服务并不是摆设，服务员很热心地带领男孩去厨房里头，他真的在晚餐时间做出了香味四溢的牛奶松饼，更没忘记Tony喜欢加蜂蜜的习惯。

　　Peter端着盘子，一回到房间就看见Tony坐在沙发上，手里拿着一杯威士忌，他忍不住叼念，“Mr.Stark，你怎么喝酒了？”

　　伸手就要把杯子抢过来，Tony眼捷手快闪过，“今天开心，我要喝一点庆祝，谁都不能阻止我。”那男人竟然在客厅里拿着一杯褐色酒精跑给他追，男孩看见他手里的液体就要溢了出来，只好停下脚步。

　　“好了，喝完那个不能喝了，”Peter笑着想把酒瓶藏起来，就发现瓶子里的液体已经见底，“你喝了好多……”

　　“没事的，我的酒量很好。”

 

　　让人醉的从来不是酒精，是情绪，不论好的坏的，只要你想沉迷微醺，酒精只是辅助。Tony在喝完手中的酒后，两颊有些潮红，端坐在沙发上用那双迷蒙眼神盯着电视屏幕，Peter跟着坐到身边，上下端详那张漂亮的脸，他觉得他醉了，但实际上他没见过Mr.Stark喝醉的模样，所以不能确定。

　　“你看起来想睡了，Mr.Stark。”Peter伸手在他眼前晃两下，让他回神，“还吃松饼吗？”

　　Tony转头朝他看，好一会才点头，“吃，你喂我好吗？”

　　Peter愣了一下，抬手拿起叉子，叉了一块捧在他嘴边，Tony顺势张嘴咬了一口，甜甜腻腻的滋味蔓延舌根，在味蕾上绽放花朵。吃完那片松饼后，Tony本来就很大的眼睛看起来又更加圆润晶莹，直直盯着Peter，像是一眨眼对方就会从窗户逃跑一样，看得死紧。

　　“你有做给其他女孩吃过吗？”

　　“没有，我忙得很，这四年来几乎没怎么下厨。”

　　“嗯，别做给其他人吃，知道吗？”

　　“知道。”

　　Peter自己也咬了一口松饼，却发现没有眼前的Tony来得甜美。微醺的男人并没有做出任何脱序的行为，只是反应比平常慢，说话收起了掩饰，持着一口软言细语坦白得过于反常，他的笑意褪去了清醒时的自信，充满柔情和腼腆，是几乎不曾见到的可爱模样，彷佛是淋在香草冰淇淋上的焦糖，酣甜浓郁，可口的让人想多次舔咬。

　　“我在挪威买了一串风铃，挂在我的办公室，每次有人打开门，都会让我以为我还待在剑桥的那间西服店。”

　　“Pepper觉得那玩意吵死了，帮我拆下来，但我过几天又装回去。”

　　“日子久了，有点灰心，我就把它放在抽屉里生灰尘。”

　　“不过现在——我不需要风铃了。”

　　Tony朝着Peter没头没尾的自言自语，随后俯身过去拥抱男孩的颈肩，亲吻他细致的耳畔再咬了下那双嘴唇，Peter闻见Tony身上的香味和酒精融在一起，更厚实更饱满，让人想采撷品尝。

　　“公司里有几个女孩对你有意思？”

　　“啊？”Peter倒没真的思考过这个问题，栗色眼珠上下转啊转，“大概四五个吧，我不清楚。”

　　“别喜欢她们，别让她们靠近你，”Tony说得平平淡淡，“好吗？”

　　“当然，我只喜欢你。”Peter忍不住抱紧男人，吻着他有些发烫的脸，“你好像喝醉了，Mr.Stark。”

　　“没有，只想借机诚实一点。”Tony舔了舔嘴唇，在他耳边呢喃，“说你爱我，快点。”

　　“我爱你。”

　　Tony满意地笑，张腿跨坐在Peter身上，啄吻他干净的眉骨和鼻梁，“Kiss me，亲爱的。”

　　“喔老天，”Peter揉了揉脸，不自觉红了耳根，随后仰头送上嘴唇和舌头，“我喜欢你这样叫我，Mr.Stark。”

　　Tony嘴角弯了起来，伸手抚摸男孩白皙的脖子，“我可以留下痕迹吗？会不会给你带来困扰？”

　　Peter垂着眼，搂着男人摇晃的身子，怕他摔下沙发，“你想让我公司的女孩都看见？”

　　“是，我要让她们知道，你现在有恋人了，而且你的恋人充满控制欲和霸道，”Tony没经过同意就贴上去啃咬，“我要她们滚远一点。”

　　“好，好，你想留下什么都可以，”Peter努力憋住笑，他觉得此时的Mr.Stark太过可爱，“我也可以留一点在你身上吗？”

　　“可以。”Tony吸吮Peter的脖子，发出嘬嘬的声音。

　　温热的呼吸不断喷撒在男孩敏感的皮肤上，男人柔软湿润的嘴唇持续游移在Peter的颈肩和锁骨，在舔拭啃咬中被点燃了欲火，在男人终于吸个过瘾时喘着粗气将人压在地毯上。

　　“你不是也想要？”男人一脸单纯询问，指了自己脖子。

　　“我想要其他的东西，”Peter用早已苏醒的下身抵着对方，“但我怕……再做下去会影响你明天的工作。”

　　“喔？你也太小看我了。”Tony露出了笑，双腿攀上他的腰，“你还可以留下其他东西在我身体里面，我不介意。”

　　“老天……”

 

*

 

　　这个夜晚繁星满天，高挂鹅黄的月，Peter和Tony到底缠绵了几次，他们也数不清。像是要把这四年遗失的空白一次补足那样热情，即使二人再也无法从身底下榨出任何液体，仍然用口舌舔咬吞食对方，持续让彼此在高潮中吶喊自己的名字。

　　弥黑的云雾飘散，在东方天边点亮晨曦的光，明亮刺眼垄罩正在沉睡的城市，叫醒窝巢里的麻雀，嘤嘤鸣叫。直到手机闹钟发出哔哔提醒，Peter才不得不起身整理头发，换上那身鼻挺西装，而Tony只是很自然地伸手替他整理外套领口和皱褶，当目光落在男孩满是红紫吻痕和咬痕的脖子时，清醒的他有些迟疑。

　　“我好像有点太过份了？”语气平淡，没有任何检讨之意。

　　“嗯？”Peter瞄了镜子一眼，“不会，只要是你做的，都不会过分。”

　　“我想，你需要个领带或是围巾，遮一下。”Tony踏出脚步要去拿自己的，却被阻止。

　　“不需要，让公司的人知道我有恋人了，挺好。”

　　“我的男孩好像被追求者缠得很困扰？”Tony挑挑眉毛，指了他左手，“那就别把戒指拿下来。”

　　“好，”男孩一口答应，伸手握住男人的手，声音变得微弱，“Mr.Stark，你什么时候回纽约？”

　　“我得老实说，我已经错过班机了，”Tony笑得无奈，“但是无所谓，Pepper早就习惯，我会请Friday今天给我订个机票。”

　　“你回纽约之后，能给我一通电话吗？”男孩睁着两只眼睛，可怜兮兮。

　　“当然可以。”

　　“我已经是你的男朋友了，”Peter说得提心吊胆，“你不能跟其他人约会调情，也不能突然关机不接我电话，有什么想法和打算要先告诉我，我会尽量以你的立场去思考，不论任何事情，还有……”话才说一半就被Tony摀住嘴，“你这样子，像极了以前在西服店外跟我告白的小毛头。”

　　“我——”Peter被梗住了，以为对方不喜欢这样，“对不起，我只是太害怕你又不见了，我……当我没说吧。”

　　“嘿，我喜欢小毛头，”Tony亲吻他的脸，“话多聒噪，充满勇气和满满的爱。”

　　“我的勇气在这四年内都花光了。”Peter低下头显得颓丧，一双手紧紧握着他。

　　“我跟你正好相反呢，知道你还爱我，我全身的勇气都满出来了”Tony笑着安抚，“我会把我的勇气给你，一点一滴都给你。”

　　Peter感动地点点头，“好，都给我。”

　　“我会经常打给你，还会监视你身边的女孩们，直到你觉得烦死了想关机想逃跑。”

　　“我才不会呢。”

　　Tony伸手圈住他的腰，拉紧了他的皮带，“我不在的时候，你最好绷紧你的裤腰带，别让任何女人碰你一根毛，懂吗？”

　　“别老说我，”男孩撇嘴地把头埋进对方颈肩，“你才是最让人担心的那个。”

　　Tony咯咯笑出声，笑纹堆在眼角好看极了，看了看时间，“你快迟到了，年轻人。”

　　“好想跟你回纽约，不想去上班。”Peter的声音闷闷的，“好想每天都抱着你，在起床时亲吻你的脸。”

　　“喔？”Tony两只眼睛瞇起笑，捏了他的鼻子，“你这话要是让你老板听见，不知作何感想？”

 

　　终于送走了依依不舍的Peter，男人在饭店里悠哉地开启了人工智能。

　　“Friday，查询XX科技芝加哥分公司所有员工的数据和上下关系，包括Peter的研发团队。”

　　“好的，Boss。”

　　“开启Peter手机里头的监控录音，我要知道他在新公司有没有人刁难或是其他什么的。”

　　“好的，Boss。”

　　他看着Friday传来的分析数据和人员数据，发现女性员工比想象中还多，于是便全面搜索社群网站的纪录，在得到公司内部几乎一半以上，甚至是Peter的贴身助理都对他有意思时，Tony的头又更痛了，只是叹口气拨了通电话。

　　“Pepper，”

　　“Tony，你为什么不接我电话？你迟到了你知道吗？”女人率先就念了几句，“昨天下了大雨，你没淋湿吧？要是感冒了那群董事会的臭老头也不会嘴下留情的。”

　　“以后都会有人替我打伞，不用担心。”

　　Pepper愣了一下，“你遇见Peter Parker了？”

　　“是，还把戒指圈在他的指头上。”

　　“速度真快啊，恭喜你，”女人嘲笑地说，接着恍然大悟，“老天，你又要把公司丢给我了对不对？”

　　“对，我要直接住在芝加哥，还要买下Peter公司对面那栋别墅，替我办一下过户。”

　　“你休想！”Pepper第一时间拒绝，接着沉默一会，“罢了，你这四年过得真不是人的生活，我很高兴有人能好好照顾你。”

　　“喔，亲爱的，千万别同情我，”Tony持着柔软嗓音，“因为接下来的日子——妳只会恨透我而已。”

　　“我已经开始恨你了！”她翻了个白眼，“买别墅你直接透过Friday处理，我不想知道地址跟价格，别让我的白发又更多了。”

 

*

 

彩蛋：

Tony从Peter手机的录音监控听见了奇怪的事情。

 

「啪！」

「唔啊！Gwen？吓死我了！」

「Peter Parker，你还敢闪！快过来让我好好打你！」

「呃，打之前妳总要告诉我发生什么事情吧？」

「你！我就告诉你，先前在床上你不断喊着Mr.Stark，我以为是我听错，结果——」

沉默一阵。

「结果？」

「结果我昨天真的看见你和Tony Stark进了饭店的最高楼层房间！然后今天你就顶着那精彩的脖子开晨会！」

「喔——我很抱歉？」

「你的表情看起来一点也不抱歉！」

「咳咳！Gwen，我先前喝醉了，对妳所做的事情我真的很抱歉。」

「算你识相」

又沉默一阵。

「唉，老实说吧，其实输给Tony Stark感觉也没那么糟──但你也别以为你有占我便宜。」

「Excuse me？」

「你，你根本——根本没对我做什么事，所以你也不必老是看到我就一副对不起我的模样。」

「妳确定？那时妳不也醉得不省人事了吗？」

「就算不醒人事也会知道，连裤子都没脱是没办法干出什么事情的！」

「是这样？」

「那天你一清醒就一副世界末日的表情，难道都没发现你的牛仔裤好好的连颗钮扣都没掉吗？」

「喔，真谢谢妳告诉我这件事情。」

「老天！真是太难堪了，要不是我当时醉得没力气早就海扁你一顿了！」

「Gwen，我真的非常抱歉。」

「你能不能别笑着说抱歉？」

 

　　听完这段话的Tony，不自觉露出笑容，随后赶在Peter踏进实验室之前关闭了联机监控，他知道实验室一般都有扫描仪，防止盗窃商业机密，他可不想带给男孩麻烦。那双大眼睛弯得开怀与愉悦，像是得到了什么小礼物一样开心。终于等到下午五点时，他迫不急待拨电话给Peter，电话响了一次就被接起。

　　“Mr.Stark，你回到纽约了吗？”

　　Tony没有回答他，“我忘记问你，你在芝加哥工作，是打算住哪里睡哪里？”

　　“嗯？公司有给我安排员工宿舍。”

　　“员工宿舍？”男人的声音听起来很不满，“男女合并是吗？”

　　“呃，是的，毕竟不是学生了，合在一起挺正常的。”

　　“真讨厌这样，万一有人爬上你的床我可怎么办？”

　　“Mr.Stark……”Peter真挚地说，“绝对不会有这种事情的。”

　　“你看一下公司对面的别墅。”

　　Peter愣了一下，开启办公室的卷帘，一栋古典精致的住宅就躺在对面马路，“怎么了？”

　　“这种房子你喜欢吗？”

　　“啊？”男孩伸长脖子，稍微观察那栋房子的轮廓跟装饰，“挺好看的。”

　　“很好，”Tony笑得调皮，“代表我没有买错。”

　　“买？你在说什么？”

　　“我在说我想你，Peter Parker。”

　　“喔？我、我也是，”男孩的心跳加速了些，毕竟以前Tony很少坦白说这种话，“我放假就会回去找你的！”

　　“太久了，我等不及，”Tony提手看了看表，“现在是五点半，六点整我要看你出现在别墅门口。”

　　“什么？哪里门口？”Peter蹙着眉毛，撇一眼对面的房子，恍然大悟，“你没回去纽约？”

　　“你想要我回去？那我回去好了。”

　　“不，不是！”Peter又惊又喜，登时有些语无论次，“我是说……很棒，喔，老天！真不敢相信，我太高兴了，Mr.Stark……”

　　Tony在电话那端同样露出笑容，“我得留下来看好我可爱又迷人的小男朋友，以免他喝醉酒又忘了自己干什么。”

　　“Mr.Stark，那件事情我今天知道真相了，”Peter赶紧辩解，“我跟女同事根本没做什么，是她今天亲口告诉我的。”

　　“是这样啊？”Tony早已知情，装作讶异，刻意压低嗓子在话筒吹气，“那值得我给你一个奖励。”

　　这样的声调即使隔着电话也让Peter耳际发痒，“什么奖励？”

　　“六点前让我见到你，我就同意让你弄哭我，今晚。”

　　男孩滚了一下喉咙，随后打破踏入公司以来最早下班的纪录。

 

<本文完>


	5. 【虫铁】Your suit-31(番外)

二人激烈地拥吻，从门口滚进了卧室，Peter急忙一手扯开颈边领带，Tony攀在他身上咬住他的喉结，“有没有人说你解领带时很性感？”  
“没有，”Peter笑了一下，一把将领带扔在地上，“只有你这么说。”  
“那是因为没人能这么近距离看你解领带，”男人笑得自满，“只有我能看见。”

Peter张嘴亲吻他，将热情与欲望共同搅进彼此的口舌之间；他把手伸进Tony的衬衫里头，搂着他敏感的后腰处，一个使劲就把对方压进柔软的大床上。而身底下的男人一边亲吻，一边拆着他腰间的金属皮带，锵锵的声音在空气中不断敲击，像是为二人的激情谱出好听的前奏，翻搅一阵后，Tony一脸苦恼地抱怨，“你的皮带怎么那么难解？”  
“这要问你了，Mr.Stark，”Peter笑得无奈，“我的皮带也是你设计的，我想你是故意把它做得这么难解吧？”  
“哦，失败的作品，真不符合人体工学，”Tony撇撇嘴，灵活的手指终于把那条尽职的玩意抽了出来，直接扔了出去，“我下回做一条指纹辨识的皮带，除了你的指纹以外，就只有我能解开，你认为呢？”  
“都好，不要让我想解开的时候解不开，我便十分感激了。”  
Tony亲吻他的唇，一边嘻笑，两手已经将对方裤头打开，那双调皮的脚胡乱踢着他的西裤，将它由腿根褪去，直到那处挺立着的火热暴露在空气中。  
“给我说说，什么叫做想解的时候解不开？”  
“就是当我的家伙想念你的时候，”Peter俯下跨间，让那柱火烫抵着Tony的裤档，“感觉到了吗？”  
“现在才感觉到，”Tony微微地透露不满，“你疯狂加班的那一整个月，我都要以为你的家伙吃斋念佛了。”  
Peter笑了一声，吻上男人的胡须和喉结，轻轻地问，“你是在告诉我，你很想念它吗？”  
男人瞇着眼不干示弱，伸出手一把扯开男孩身上的白衬衫，上头的钮扣随之飞了出去，Peter还来不及惊呼，对方已经攀上他的颈肩将他拉近，急迫地讨个湿润的吻。  
“扣子我会给你缝回去的，”男人敞开双腿缠上他，“现在，用行动告诉我，你有多想我。”  
“非常乐意。”

Peter张开嘴堵住Tony，下颚摩娑对方柔软的胡须，所有的思念随着口舌之间倾涌而出，他的手闲不下来，熟练地爬上男人敏感的侧腰及大腿内部，一把将他下身的底裤扯去，让彼此之间毫无遮蔽地暴露在眼前。Peter顺势压低腰肢不断用滚烫的阴茎磨蹭对方双腿间的肉柱，直到它饥渴的流水。Tony发出微弱的呻吟，任凭一阵阵湿润的碎吻由胸前缓慢移动至肚脐，随后便感到大腿被抬了起来，  
他看着男孩朝着自己白皙的腿根留下数个咬痕，再使劲地吸吮内侧的嫩肉，一阵阵温热呼吸喷洒在他的腿间，他只能喘着粗气，最终忍不住诱惑用手撸动自己的阴茎，“亲爱的……亲亲它好吗？”  
“当然好。”  
Peter吻上了那冒水的前端，伸出舌头将那发烫的肉柱舔了个遍后再一口含住它，登时让Tony的身子颤抖了好大一下，两手无意识地揪着床单，本来还算放松的双腿登时紧绷起来。  
“好棒……”男人吐出了陶醉的呼喊，忍不住挺着腰间跟着对方的节奏摆动，期望到达更欢快的地方。  
“Peter……”  
男孩听见叫唤微微抬起头，发觉Tony两只眼睛都没有睁开看他，只是把自己的名字当作了叹谓时的语畔，彷佛是一种最高等级的赞美；他的嘴边越发来劲，来回舔咬着那柱分寸上的凸起青筋，吸吮那敏感的顶端边缘和小孔，再把它分泌的前液吞进喉咙里，一滴不留；酥麻极致的快感纷纷奔腾而来，男人喘着气只顾着呻吟，Peter趁隙舔湿了自己的指头，趁着Tony陶醉迷茫时毫不客气将指头从后方插了进去，这个举动几乎让Tony疯狂，突地弓起身子，不断喊着别停或是再用力一点。

Peter只感觉指头被肉穴团团包覆，像是贪吃的小嘴疯狂的吞食，分泌出许多肠液沾黏自己；他发狠地吸吮嘴里的东西，一根指头来回插进他最熟悉的那块软肉，前后来回开垦，很快地让Tony迎接第一次高潮，他浑身冒汗带着哭腔，一股股白浊从洞口喷了出来，溅湿了Peter的身体和棉被枕头。  
“啊……唔啊……”  
就在Tony还没从晕呼呼的脑袋中回神，Peter猛地将他翻了过去，两手扳开他丰润的臀部，抿了抿嘴唇就把舌头抵了进去。  
“啊！”Tony感到耳根都烧了起来，急着想逃跑，“不要……舔那里……”  
才刚泄过的腿脚有些发软，一下子又被Peter扯了回来大力地压制，“是你让要我尝尝味道的，别想逃。”  
“我没说是这里……啊……不要……”  
那根灵活的舌头不停歇地钻进Tony最敏感的地方，潮湿又过分柔软的触感给予了过于猛烈的刺激，登时发麻了男人的尾椎和头皮；就像一只调皮的水蛇，接连在穴口前后来回游走，舔遍了它能够涉及的所有秘处，使得唾液和体液混在一起滴滴答答地由腿根流了下去，Tony的下身被搞得一蹋胡涂，头晕脑胀，却又是本能地翘高了臀部让男孩能吃得更深，“老天……好爽……”  
他主动伸手将自己扳得更开，爽得希望有更粗更大的东西填满自己，穴口更是诚实又饥渴地不停激烈收缩。Tony觉得自己就像颗可口的冰淇淋，在男孩火辣的舌头下迅速融化，犹如一滩甜腻的奶油。  
时间一长，蔓延而来的庞大快意与空虚感充斥Tony整颗脑袋，他的腿根几乎在剧烈发抖，张大了嘴不断呻吟，身前的阴茎很快地又再次胀大起来，滴滴答答的流出许多液体，就像它的主人一样饥渴。  
“别舔了……”Tony趴在床上不断摇头，像是臣服于对方吐出投降的话语，“快进来……快……”  
Peter这才收起发酸的舌头，身子早已染上一层薄汗，那头卷发被双方的燥热蒸湿大半，他取出床头的润滑沾了一堆在阴茎上头，一个挺腰从后方埋了进去。  
“啊……”双方一同发出满足的叹息，急促的喘息让房间内的温度又攀高了些。  
“好棒……”Tony完完全全被填得饱满，Peter滚烫的炙热几乎抚平了肠道内所有的皱褶。他只能陶醉又一边扭动腰身急躁地喊着，“快点，操我……现在……”  
男孩两手压着他的胯骨，从后方舔咬着Tony的后颈处，硬挺的阴茎缓慢地插入抽出，一吋一吋地辗过穴口的每处嫩肉，“你的味道尝起来棒极了……”  
Tony挺直了腰身，转头向他讨个激烈的热吻，嘴边吐出迫切的请求，“Peter，快点……弄坏我……现在……”  
听见这种话，就算是天塌下来也无法阻止Peter猛然掀起的凶猛征服欲望，他捧着男人的腰窝，迅速又凶猛地抽插起来，Tony的感官彷佛在此时此刻炸出了烟花，除了后穴传来过分的欢愉之外什么也感受不到。  
年轻的躯体总是容易失控及疯狂，他不停地撞击对方的身体，每一下都像是要把男人操进床铺里那样猛烈用力，身体掀起的快感犹如惊滔骇浪将Tony完全吞噬，更无法控制由胸腔急促呼吸伴随而来呻吟和哭喊。他的前端被逼得淌出大量液体，又热又胀，他渴望更多想要解脱……一只手不自主地覆上自己的阴茎，撸动了几下就被身后的人制止。

Peter从后方伸手按着男人不规矩的手心，像是惩罚地咬着他细致的耳朵，温柔却又强势，“Tony，你可以用后面高潮的，别碰它。”  
“那……你别掐着我……不要像上次那样……”Tony无力地撑着身子，害怕对方又玩上回那套──控制延长快感的花招。  
“你再摸一次，我就掐着它，听话。”  
男人只能乖乖地把手放回床铺上，任凭后方的Peter再次摆动双腿之间的凶器，一次一次戳弄他最敏感的部位，把自己完全操开，他在快感冲击之下仍然哭出声音流出泪水，在模糊的视线中除了呻吟就是喊着Peter的名字，任凭酥麻酸软的畅快由尾椎渗透了骨髓，掏空了他所有的理智；  
“这里呜……快点……让我射，求、求你……”  
Tony终究还是忍不住求饶，他的大脑几乎一片空白，穴口在抽插之下冒出了白色泡沫，看着就像是他腿根沾染的精液一样色情，他爽得浑身颤抖嘴边溢出唾丝，双手紧紧掐着Peter笔直的大腿，想让他再大力一些再深入一些；一直到他猛地僵直身体，让前列腺高潮狠狠吞噬他的感官，前端的阴茎再次流出了一股股乳白液体，让他几乎屏息了呼吸喊不出声音，而后穴仍然持续被抽插的同时延长了射精的高潮，那身肉柱吐干了精液却不停地抖动发颤，如同像是踩在云端奔驰爽快得忘了自己的名字。

Tony只是下意识在痉挛与晕眩之中绞着Peter的要害，逼迫他一同缴械高潮，隨後感到一股热液淌入体内再溅了出来，他是再没有力气撑着身体，一股脑地趴在床上享受高潮后的余韵。身上的液体沾得到处都是，混在一起弄脏了白色的床单……混乱又淫糜，像极了此刻被操坏的自己。

“床单脏了……”他无力地说了一句，这下连动根指头的力气都没有。  
“没事，我会把它洗干净。”Peter喘着气，弯下身亲吻自己年长的爱人。  
“丢进洗衣机洗一洗就算了，”Tony轻笑一声，“你帮我洗洗好吗？我没力了。”  
“当然好。”男孩亲吻男人的嘴唇，将温柔与疼爱都送进恋人的心间。


	6. 【虫铁】Your suit-32(番外)

透明的水流堆积在大理石的浴缸里，烫热的温度让浴室内升起一团团白雾，遮蔽了镜子和透明玻璃。Peter抱着Tony踩进浴缸里，水温适中地团团围绕二人的身体；他让男人跨坐在自己身上，熟练地把对方洗得一乾二净，全身上下。

在对方喘着气，额头滴着水或是汗之类的液体，Peter只是垂着眼睛不断地送上一个又一个热吻。  
“Mr.Stark……”男孩轻咬他的耳朵，一边低声呢喃，“你明明答应过我，不会再离开的，你忘记了吗？”  
“我、我没忘……你先把手拿出来，哈啊……”Tony身底下被三根手指伺候，甩甩脑袋一边挣扎，“拿出来！”  
“我想把其他的东西放进去……”Peter无视他的反抗，“可以吗？”  
“不可以！”男人才刚拒绝就被男孩一把抬高臀部，压入双腿之间的硬挺，直直贯穿，“唔啊！……你个小混蛋还问个屁！……轻点，哈啊……”  
Tony栖身在宽大的浴缸里，身下浸泡着热水却被强硬地侵入，性器插得过于深入让他难以适应，不停喘着粗气，耳根子胀红发烫；Peter没给他时间缓和，捧着他的腰窝就抽送起来，Tony咬着下唇接纳所有疼痛与欢愉，嘴里吐出的呻吟比平时来得更加无法压抑。  
“Pete……轻、轻点，”对方的力道一次比一次猛烈，撞得Tony头晕脑胀，过于激烈的活塞动作埋在水中缺乏润滑，让他感到有些不适，“疼……会疼……”  
男孩很少会不顾他的感受，听见这样的话却没停下动作，反而伸出两手扳开男人的双臀，把自己插得更深，越加故意地辗压Tony最敏感的前列腺。  
“哈啊……”Tony表情早已迷茫，张着嘴像要讨个安慰的吻，男孩咬了上去，在他就要高潮时再次掐住他的阴茎根部。  
“不要！”男人猛地挣扎，浴缸激起水花一片，“你……你刚说不会这样做的……哈啊……”  
“那是刚才，”Peter冷静地说，下身仍不断地猛烈抽插，“现在是惩罚。”  
“放、放手……”Tony摇头哭了出来，发软的双腿让他无法顺利挣脱箝制，“快……放手……”  
“你还要走吗？”  
“呜……你这臭小鬼有什么毛病？”男人喘着气咒骂，“我……都已经说不走了！呜……”  
Peter凑上去亲吻他，抚摸他敏感的后颈，唇舌吻掉他的泪水，温柔又霸道，“Tony……”  
不一会，水里的手放过了那根发胀的阴茎，水面上立刻染上一片浊白，而男人颤抖身体被快感淹没，每一下喘气都性感地让人想把他一口吞下。

男孩這才停下来回交媾的动作，轻轻抹去Tony额上的汗水，亲吻他的嘴唇和胡须。而Tony冷静过后张眼瞪着身前的小混球，咬紧的牙关让轮廓紧绷起来，他的腰身酸麻不勘，蹙着眉毛十分恼火，一股脑地本要发泄，但在热水雾气蒸得整间浴室朦胧看不清时，却清楚看见男孩清澈的瞳眸渐渐浸染湿润，像是积满了泪水，无精打采地垂落着眼尾，与方才的强势模样大相径庭，彷佛是当年被自己遗弃的可怜男孩。  
他本来的怒意都在此刻烟消云散，心口堵在一处隐隐生疼。

“My baby Boy?”  
Peter没有回应，顾着低头亲吻他的手掌、手臂、肩膀，锁骨……轻轻地，像烙印记号那样每一处都不放过。  
“亲爱的？”男人又喊了一次，双手捧着他的面颊，替他抹去脸上的水渍，分不清楚这东西是水还是什么其他的？  
男孩这才看他一眼，那双栗色瞳眸泛红一片，不发一语。  
Peter很少表现这样毫无生气的神情，Tony心疼地将他整个脑袋拥入怀中，柔声哄着，“我不走，我不会走，别这样。”  
Peter把自己埋进Tony的胸膛，点点头，细微地抽着肩膀。  
“你在哭？”Tony感觉到对方僵直的身体，一阵慌张，“喔老天，Peter？抬头看我，嘿，看我。”  
男孩挣扎两下才抬起头，那卷发潮湿地滴着水，滑过他脸颊的小雀斑，红着双眼吸了吸鼻子，一双薄唇被抿得笔直。  
“嘿？快看，我已经套上这个漂亮的玩意了，”Tony笑瞇瞇地亲吻左手上的戒指，“我还能走去哪呢？快别哭。”  
“我没哭。”倔强的男孩否认。  
“好的，你没哭，你只是眼睛被热水蒸红了，又流了点鼻水，我完全可以装作没看见。”  
“我真讨厌你。”男孩抬手擦去眼泪，抱怨地说。  
“呃，你前一个小时前才跟我求婚的，”男人装作一脸受伤，一副要把戒指取下来却卡住的夸大表情，“你想反悔吗？哦，很抱歉，戒指好像拿不下来了。”  
Peter笑了一声，凑近Tony的颈窝蹭了几下像在讨安抚，“虽然你这次有跟我商量，但我还是好难过你动不动就要离开。”  
“我说过我不是要走，我的意思是──”男人想解释又停了下来，叹口气，“好了，刚那件事情请忘了吧，没有谁说要回纽约，没有人，我什么印象都没有。”  
“嗯，好。”Peter双手在他腰间徘徊，一边亲吻他的肩膀，“没有人要回纽约……我只记得你答应我的求婚了。”  
“是的，甜心，”男人微笑亲吻他的脸，扭了扭身体满是无奈，“你是不是忘了你的家伙还在我里面？”  
“对不起，”男孩这才一脸恍悟，咬着下唇，“你刚才好像被我弄痛了，我只是有点生气，我很抱歉，我先……出来。”  
“NO，NO，”Tony两手攀上他的肩膀，“你还没射呢，仍然硬得跟铁一样，还很烫……”  
“可是我会把你弄痛的，”Peter有些紧张地摸了摸那穴口，“疼吗？”  
“刚有点疼，”男人那双大眼睛像在笑，“不过偶尔这样挺爽的。”  
“呃，那我想我应该去拿个润滑……我怕你……不对，我好像才把你洗干净了？”  
“那就再洗一次，”Tony调皮地说，“但……我们是得拿个润滑，就在那个柜子里，你能不让自己掉出来直接抱我过去吗？”  
“当然可以。”

至于Tony到底被洗了几次，他自己也不清楚。

 

*

 

当二人终于从浴室走出来，Tony瘫软的双腿根本没办法好好走路，他终于有些后悔挑战年轻人的体力，嚷嚷着以后浴室只能洗澡不能做其他的事情。Peter笑着把他抱上客厅的太妃椅，上头垫满了柔软的抱枕，随后他回过头走进厨房把晚餐弄热。  
Tony一边等待晚餐一边看着电视无聊得很，看着手指上的倒三角，那湛蓝璀璨的宝石闪闪发光，好奇地让Friday查询了戒指的价格。  
喔？比想象中还……不便宜。

他其实并不在乎金额，就算Peter只拿个钥匙圈或缎带把他圈住，他也会笑着点头答应。但说不感动是骗人的，他用那天才般的脑袋推算了下，猜想Peter大概把积蓄都花光了。Tony沉默一会像在思考，摊躺在太妃椅上怀里一颗抱枕，看着Peter端着热腾腾的晚餐迎面走来，劈头下达指令，

“戒指你挑好了，婚礼的安排都要听我的，Okay？”  
“当然好。”男孩倒是乖巧地答应。  
“包括花费，这是老子要负责的，”Tony先下手为强，“你跟我争的话，就去睡客房三个月。”  
“Okay.”Peter露出苦笑，抬手投降，“老实说，我得再赚一阵子的钱，才能再带你去蜜月。”  
“蜜月啊，那无所谓，”男人并不太有兴趣，“等到你的公司不必整天像幽魂一样缠着你，再去也不迟，Parker总经理。”  
“喔，别这样叫我。”Peter用手遮住脸。  
“怎么？升职了你该高兴一点，”Tony缓缓地从椅子上爬到他腿边，笑得不怀好意，“我这样叫你会让你……很兴奋？”  
“相信我，你若是来我的办公室这样喊我，”Peter一脸正经，“我一定把你压在办公桌上，让你再也不敢提起这个称呼。”  
“你要知道，这种话对我来说并不是威胁，”他眨眨漂亮的大眼睛，总是喜欢挑战，“我改天想玩点不一样的，就会出现在你的办公室里，可别把我赶出去了。”  
“不，千万别来，”男孩被说得有些窘迫，“这样我以后进去办公室都会心神不宁的。”  
“那就是我的目的，”Tony笑着亲吻他，“让你做不好事情，被开除或降级，就可以顺理成章待在家里陪我。”  
“才怪，”Peter笑了一声，“你第三天就会受不了我，恨不得把我赶回去上班。”  
“说得也是，可恨的体力跟年龄差。”Tony撇撇嘴，看着桌上的食物，“我肚子饿。”  
“我刚弄热了，”Peter赶紧端起碗，“Mr.Stark，你能坐起来吗？还是？”  
Tony抱着抱枕摇摇头，表示想继续当个植物，“我不想坐起来，喂我好吗？”  
“当然好。”

二人就这样你一口我一口把碗里的东西吃个精光；就在Peter把瓷盘收拾起来，洗个碗擦个桌子，回过头就见到Tony在沙发上睡着了。他将人打横抱起，脚步轻盈地走回卧室，将Tony放在床铺上盖好棉被，自己则是在另一头开了一盏鹅黄的床头灯，无声地取出笔记本电脑，打开公司的电子邮件，熟捻地处理着公事，不一会，躺在身边的男人翻身过来紧紧抱着他。

“还搞工作？快睡了……”Tony抗议地伸手乱按他的键盘。  
“别别，我再回一封Mail就睡，”Peter唬了一跳，“这是给执行长的邮件，别闹。”  
“什么鬼执行长？”男人闷哼一声，“总让我的未婚夫熬夜加班不回家睡觉，我真讨厌他。”  
“其实我也不喜欢他，”Peter哄了几句，“好了，就这一封，三十秒。”

Tony这才收回手乖乖地躺在一旁闭上眼睛，房间里的灯光昏暗，窗外盏亮的月光清晰地让树丛倒映在白墙上，一阵风吹过，摇曳了倒影伴随耳边沙沙作响，夜已深，天上的繁星正在黑夜里闪烁微弱的光，就像男孩为了心爱的男人努力发光发热一样动人。

“Peter……”Tony昏昏沉沉喊了一声。  
“Yes？”  
“婚礼……”他的眼睛都没有睁开，嗓音慵懒又黏腻，“我们回西服店举行好吗？”  
Peter愣了一会，阖上笔记本电脑，“都好。”  
“我想念那台被改造过的留声机……小小的厨房、柜台、黑胶唱盘和那串挂铃……”Tony像是在呓语，鼻子蹭着Peter的肩膀，“还有替你做西装的那三面镜子……”  
Peter不觉漾出笑意，脑海里搅进了当年二人相恋的回忆之中，“别忘了挂在墙上总是吵死人的古老挂钟。”  
Tony轻笑一声，“对……滴答滴答……吵得我睡不着。”  
男孩将电脑放回床头，翻身将Tony抱进怀里，听着他的呼吸沉稳，像在作梦又像还清醒的模样。  
“Peter，”男人蜷起了身体，在男孩身边找了个舒服的位置，“Do you love me?”  
“Yes,I love you.”  
Tony这才睁开那双大眼睛，眨了几下修长的睫毛，瞳眸里倒映夜灯的光圈和无限的爱意，他伸出手摩娑Peter的脸颊，轻声地说，“I love you more.”

TBC.


	7. 【虫铁】Your suit-34(番外)

Tony真的把收购Peter公司的董事长职位过继给Pepper，接着又再次把工作全部丢给了她，自己待在芝加哥跟他的未婚夫快乐同居过生活。  
要不是Pepper在纽约曼哈顿被一堆公事缠身，动弹不得，早在她得知之后，便会立刻搭飞机杀去芝加哥把Tony揍个半死。老天，她总是在想自己为何如此命苦跟了一个很不负责任的老板？但偏偏又没办法真的弃他不顾，Tony Stark就是让人又爱又恨的，对吧？  
在Pepper忙得焦头烂耳之际还得分出心思管理这间公司，唯一感谢上帝眷顾的就是──Peter的公司声势不错，一直以来都在轨道里稳稳地往上爬，投资顾问也对于Tony买下这间公司给予好的肯定，让Pepper在百忙之余还要照顾这家小公司的心情终于没那么糟糕了，毕竟她收拾过Tony曾经丢出来的烂摊子，每一件可是比这一间公司还要恐怖许多。(不要问，你不想知道。)  
在史塔克工业收购这家小公司一个月后，Peter主要领导的项目──触控量子传感，在业界造成不错的回响，科技协会更为此招开了一场科技交流的晚宴；身为董事长的Pepper自然收到了邀请函，但她认为应该由Peter来代表史塔克工业出席，毕竟这项技术是他的专长，也可藉此多加宣传巩固这家小公司在科技领域的位置。  
如此，Pepper在收到邀请的当天便拨了电话给Peter，以公司领导人的身分请他陪同参加。  
  
  
“老天，我好紧张。”Peter站在镜子前面系着领带。  
“别紧张，”Tony自然而然接过手，看了几眼便把那条素色领带换成领蓝色领结，“大家都是来看Tony Stark的，没人会注意你。”  
“喔，说得也是，”Peter稍微松口气，抬高下颚让Tony把那枚领结别的整齐好看，“只是我第一次参加这样的交流宴会，我怕会说错话。”  
“放心，等会记者靠近，你就随便瞎掰一堆专用名词，他们听得一头雾水就不会再多问了。”  
“你都是这样应付记者的？”男孩眨眨眼，觉得好笑又新奇，“真想看一看。”  
“待会跟在我身边，好好学一次，”Tony一副游刃有余的模样，“等你上手就会知道怎么用话语来戏弄别人了。”  
  
Tony本来是不想让Peter参加这种交流晚宴，但拒绝不了Pepper的请求，毕竟她替自己收拾了烂摊子，随后看见自己的小未婚夫穿上一身亮丽的深蓝色三件式西装，对称的线条感让他健壮的身材表露无遗，率性又不失稳重，头发梳得整齐露出干净的额头，明明是个美国人却有着英伦绅士的优雅，真是太奇怪了？  
当Peter一身轻熟男的独特气质爆棚，Tony就决定他也要出席，以防止一堆不长眼的花蝴蝶跑来采蜜。但他完全忽略自己穿得一身笔挺又稳重的深灰色西装，修身剪裁和跳色的设计更让他的年龄呈现睿智与雅痞，配上他深邃的五官和那副深色墨镜，慵懒性感又张狂，完全是个会移动的贺尔蒙发电机。  
“Mr.Stark，你真好看。”Peter站在男人身前，眼光大胆地上下窥视，轻叹口气，“真不想让你给别人欣赏。”  
“喔？”Tony倒是挑高了眉毛，搂着男孩的颈肩，一脸坏笑，“My boy，你怎么把我的心声都说出来，你知道你现在看起来多么可口吗？让我多想马上把你绑在床上不让任何人看见你，只许我骑你，挑逗你，把你逼得疯狂和失去理智，也不想让在场的所有女人或男人偷看你一眼。”  
“嘿，别故意而为，Mr.Stakr，”男孩红着耳根一脸严肃，“你会影响我的心情，让我整天都心神不宁的。”  
“这就是我的目的，”Tony替他摆好西装领子，“记住，别让其他女人靠你太近，我会不高兴的。”  
“你也是，别老说我。”男孩抗议了，明明他才是万人瞩目的那一位。

当二人踏进晚宴会场，记者蜂拥而来，问了一堆无关这场科技会的问题，当然Tony Stark就有种魔力，能让脱轨的话题再次围绕在这次的晚宴重点，Peter也适时回应几句，看起来有点紧张，但以他年轻的经历来说，口条和台风都已算水平之上了。不过眼前成群的镜头不断按着快门，Peter有种快要被闪瞎双眼的错觉，甚至有点看不清眼前的路，而Tony倒是很贴心的拉了他几下衣袖，领他走向餐桌的位置。  
“Ms.Potts，”Peter看见Pepper早已坐在位置上，率先伸手与她示好，“好久不见。”  
“喔，Peter Parker，”Pepper露出一抹微笑，“真想不到当年在西服店遇见的男孩，现在──看起来十分成熟稳重又优秀。”  
Peter有礼貌地点点头，“妳也是，还是那么美丽动人，和五六年前并没有什么改变。”  
“看看你的男孩，”女人被夸得满是笑意，“那双眼睛是连夸奖人都是这样的诚恳，可不像你。”  
“这就是我该烦恼的……”Tony解开西装外套的钮扣，直直坐在女人身旁的空位，“太过诚恳的眼神会让人分不清楚是真是假。”  


这场交流晚宴进行得很顺利，Peter挺直的腰杆不敢松懈，试着在餐桌上和其他同行的老板与商业投资人聊天交流，但令他困扰的是，每当有女性露出示好的笑，试着多问他几句私人问题，他就会感觉到桌子下方有人在磨蹭自己，刻意干扰自己与对方的交谈；看看──就像现在，那人的皮鞋从脚踝蹭上膝盖，再用手接替摸上他的大腿内侧，以至Peter只能一脸尴尬咳几声喝杯饮料，技巧性地中断谈话。  
“Mr.Stark！”Peter蹙着眉毛低喊一声，“别这样！”  
“那个女人真是讨厌，干嘛一直朝你笑？”Tony的皮鞋持续抵在男孩的裤管上，来回摩娑，“怕没人不知道她很想跟你上床吗？”  
“嘿，她只是跟我聊个天，”Peter伸手在桌子底下握住他的手，企图安抚，“你的腿和手，别这样磨蹭我……”  
“相信我，以我多年来出入这种场合的经验，她想跟你上床，”Tony没好气地说，“你等会去一趟洗手间，包准她提着裙子就跟在你屁股后面。”  
男孩撇了对方一眼，脑海中浮现Tony描绘的画面，浑身起鸡皮疙瘩，“老天！你说得我头皮发麻！我可不想真的面对这种事！”  
“不想面对就别跟她有眼神交流，”Tony从他口袋取起手机递过去，“看手机，假装你的公司又发了讨人厌的信件要你立刻处理。”  
“喔，这真是个好主意。”Peter确实乖巧地看起了公司的信件。  
“Tony，”Popper在旁喊了一声，“看看那是谁呢？”  
Tony将墨镜拉了下去，看一眼站在门口处美艳又亮丽的褐发中年女人，“Jessica Drew？”  
“她公然抢了史塔克工业的订单，还挖了我们不少人过去，”Pepper绷着一张脸，“老天，我真讨厌她。”  
“她这次来干嘛？”Tony歪着脑袋盯着Jessica Drew那条快要开岔到屁股上的裙子，“来向众人展示她年纪一把仍然很不错的身材？”  
“她的公司也在研发触控量子传感，”女人拨了拨额前的金发，“很明显，她想抢走这项技术的专利。”  
“喔？”Tony的心里大概有了底，才想讲些什么便看见远处舞池旁的熟悉脸蛋，“Pep，那是──Jant Foster？”  
Pepper也惊讶了会，赶紧接口，“你赶快把她留住，Thor找了她很久，他会感谢你的。”  
Tony站起身子和Peter说一句我去找朋友，随即扣上西装钮扣就朝着Jant Foster走去。  


此时，舞池旁的演奏家们一同响亮手中的乐器，悠慢缓和的前奏声调在会场内徜徉开来，一盏灯光打在宽敞的舞池内，绅士与淑女们握上彼此的手，脚步随着音符跳跃而舞动。  
Peter垂着眼帘正乖乖地用手机处理公事，偶尔回复几句餐桌上其他人的询问，直到有人怼了他的肩头，他才把视线从手机中移开。  
“Peter Parker，”Jessica Drew穿着一件露肩洋装，朝着男孩露出善意的笑容。  
“喔，Ms.Drew.”Peter认得这个女人，在业界也算是鼎鼎有名，他立刻站起身子和她握手。  
“你知道我是谁，就代表你有好好做功课。”Jessica挑着眉毛，看了一眼Pepper，“Ms.Potts，我可以请妳家的小朋友跳舞吧？”  
Pepper并没有站起身子，只是点点头微笑，“那当然，请便。”  
Jessica揪着Peter的手，还没开口前已踏出脚步，“陪我跳支舞吧？Mr.Parker。”  
女人身上的香水味熏得Peter有些不适，但基于礼节他没有表现出来，脚步跟着对方而移动，“我不太会跳舞，希望待会妳的高跟鞋不会被我踩断。”  
“放心，我会带着你的。”

二人踩进了人数稀散的舞池里，抒情的小提琴和低声大提琴在空气中传出交响，Peter轻握Jessica的手心，一手搁在她的腰际间，挺直腰背刻意保持二人的距离，脚边的踏步显得笨拙但又不失礼节。  
“小朋友，别紧张。”  
“我没有紧张，我只怕踩到妳。”  
“不，你其实跳得不错，”Jessica轻声说，“但还可以更好。”  
“这是第一次有人夸我跳得不错，”Peter干笑几声，“我向来不擅长这种活动。”  
“你的大老板Tony Stark倒是很擅长，”Jessica说得刻意，“他不把跳舞的技巧传授给你，会揠苗助长的。”  
话中有话，连Peter这样涉世未深的小朋友都听得出来，他只是笑笑的两眼地盯着对方，本来紧张无害的目光消失无踪，只剩下锋利与严肃。  
“Ms.Drew，妳想说什么呢？”  
“喔？你比我想象中还聪明，”Jessica似乎很满意，“那我就直说了，你待在那家被史塔克收购的公司，不会有什么出息的。”  
Peter垂着眼，绷紧的脸部线条看不出情绪波动，让Jessica不由得继续说，“Tony Stark是一颗最闪耀的光和站在山顶的巨人，让这样的人带领，你，永远不会有出头的一天。”  
“那我想知道，”Peter伸长手，让女人在面前转了一圈，“Ms.Drew有什么高见呢？”  
Jessica随着音乐向后踩几步，揪紧了男孩的掌心，拱起大腿就缠上他的腰，“你可以跟着我，史塔克工业付你多少钱，我照样开三倍的价钱。”  
“这个条件挺诱人的。”  
“可不是吗？”  
“但有时候并不是钱的问题，Ms.Drew，”Peter弯下腰把女人撑在半空中，“是职业道德的问题。”  
“喔？那你除了职业道德之外，有没有更想得到的东西？我都可以满足你。”  
女人揪紧了他的西装外套，向后仰着脑袋露出了整个白皙的肩头，充满暗示性地朝他眨眉；可惜Peter丝毫不为所动，只是用身体挤压对方的衣领，挑起指头就从肩膀处拉起了一根黑线。  
“这是窃听器，Ms.Drew。”  
“哇喔，”女人瞪大双眼感到吃惊，“机灵的小朋友，我真是喜欢你。”  
登时，Peter的西装外套响起了女性声音：“侦测出女性躯体过于贴近并超过十秒，Peter，请放下手离开对方的身体。”  
“谁在说话？”Jessica吃了一惊。  
“没事的，Karen，我会跟Mr.Stark解释，”男孩低声叼念几句，随后看向女人微微笑，“妳先和Ms.Drew打声招呼，她被妳吓一跳了。”  
“妳好，我是Karen，是Peter的贴身AI。”  
“你……”Jessica对着他上下扫视，“你在你的西装上装了个人工智能？”  
Peter还来不及张嘴说话，AI小姐抢先一步回答：“我的创造者为Tony Stark，我要在此发出警告，请立刻离开Peter的身体，否则我要开启一击必杀模式。”  
Jessica唬了一跳，“开启什么东西？”  
“喔，放心，”Peter笑得不怀好意，“Karen会发出适当的电流让妳晕过去而不会死亡，而且我看妳身上绝缘的东西挺多的，所以，没事。”  
“开什么玩笑！”Jessica赶紧放下攀在对方身上的手和脚，一个紧张踉跄差点摔了一跤，“这是Tony Stark的发明，你和他是什么关系？  
Peter正想说些什么，一道人影已经站在二人之间。  
“Jessica Drew.”Tony露出招牌的官方笑容，“有了年轻的肉体就忘了老情人了？”  
“Tony Stark，”Jessica有些狼狈地将滑落肩头的衣领拉回原处，“好久不见。”  
“好久不见？我倒觉得不够久。”Tony冷着面容伸手替Peter整理领结，“妳靠近我家小朋友想干啥呢？”  
“如你所见，我在和年轻人交流，”女人一脸你奈我何，“我对优秀的人才向来很有兴趣，而且──堂堂史塔克工业的董事长，不会这么小气的吧？”  
Tony只是笑笑的，藏在深色墨镜底下的眼神十分冷冽，“我要告诉妳，妳要在史塔克工业内挖甚么人我不管，但妳若想打这位年轻人的主意──”  
“你想怎么样，Stark。”  
“我能怎么样？我想想。”男人提手抵在下巴处，磨了两下胡须，“这么说好了，这些年来妳恶劣的商业行为我都睁一眼闭一眼，是因为看在妳家那老头子跟我老爸还有点交情的份上。”  
Tony沉着面容压低嗓音，一手放在Peter的胸前，“但如果妳再碰他一根寒毛，明天妳就会发现妳的小公司被我拆成一块一块，再用最低价转卖给市面上三流的小型企业，然后妳就会被调到我南非的分公司去扫厕所，这样妳明白了吗？”  
“你没有这种权力！”Jessica的面容有些狰狞，“我的公司股份你有多少，你真的去数过吗？”  
“喔，亲爱的，别露出这么扫兴的表情，”Tony蹙着眉眼装作伤感，“或许妳也该去查一查，我放在妳董事会里的暗桩有多少？相信妳知道后脸色会比现在难看。”  
“你……”女人瞪大了双眼，堆满了惊愕，“Tony Stark，你怎么敢？”  
“我一向很敢的，妳需要去一趟洗手间吗？我不介意妳去补个妆，”男人竖起食指朝远处比划，“大家都是老交情了，既然妳这么想要Peter Parker，我回去后会替妳好好问一问他的意愿，当然──是在床上问。”  
Tony说完就拉着Peter离开舞池，徒留一脸惊恐的Jessica Drew在原地发傻。  


“老天，你身上都是她的味道，”Tony皱了皱鼻子表示厌恶，“Karen开启清净模式，我不想闻到这些恶心的香味。”  
“好的，Boss。”  
Peter停下脚步站在舞池边，一脸正经，“Mr.Stark，你不必特地跑来替我解围，我自己能搞定。”  
“我当然知道，”男人耸耸肩，“我就是不爽她像个残废一样搂你搂得那么紧，Karen，妳怎么没有把她电晕？”  
“Boss，在我发出警告时对方已经离开Peter的身体。”  
Tony撇撇嘴还算满意，“好吧，算妳没有偷懒，乖孩子。”  
“这是我应做的。”  
“Mr.Stark，她身上有窃听器，你不怕她把你刚才说的话断章取义提供给记者？”Peter朝着Pepper的方向看一眼，“影响企业股价，Ms.Potts会很生气的。”  
“嘿？你就只管Pepper会不会生气？”Tony焦糖色的眼眸充斥不悦，“我呢？”  
男孩想回话，登时间舞池的音乐传来熟悉的乐曲前奏，是钢琴和小提琴交响的轻快声调，缭绕在会场之中彷佛覆盖一层初恋甜美的气氛。  
“Cant take my eyes off of you？”响亮柔情的曲调让Peter掉进刚爱上Tony那时的时光，他抬手调整领结，向男人鞠躬后伸出手，面容正经又虔诚，“Mr.Stark，可以请你跳一支舞吗？”  
“你刚才才说我们之间会影响股价什么的，”Tony撇撇嘴，但仍听话地把手覆上对方，“现在又想在大庭广众之下约我跳舞？”  
“我是说'如果她断章取义'，”Peter笑着吻上那只手背，“我恨不得全世界知道，Tony Stark是我的丈夫。”  
“这还差不多。”  
Peter伸手抚上Tony的腰间，二人紧紧跟随旋律，一来一往在昏暗的舞池之中移动步伐；游移的灯光打在Peter不算成熟的轮廓，暗影将他的五官柔化地彷佛从前。  
“你很会跳的啊？”Tony有些讶异，“刚才还看你好几次要踩到那个女人。”  
“喔，这是想拒绝对方但拒绝不了的──伪装？”Peter笑得调皮，“通常在我踩到对方第三次，对方就会自讨没趣了。”  
“那你怎么没踩她？”  
“因为我想知道，她到底想干嘛。”  
“那就是我坏了你的计划了？”Tony一脸不服气，“我多管闲事是吗？”  
“我可没这么说，Ouch──”Peter的脚被踩了一下，“你得专心跳舞，Mr.Stark。”  
Tony被说得无奈，老老实实地攀在未婚夫身上舞动着，本来空旷的舞池，缓缓地增加了取多人潮。男孩栗色眼珠在七彩的灯光下形成了缤纷的光圈，传递出无限的爱意与柔情，就像在西服店里头二人趴在地毯上听着这首老歌的回忆乍现，让Tony不自觉朝他弯起嘴角。  
“笑什么？”男孩问了一句。  
“在想，你以前若有现在这么帅气和稳重，我一定不会逃跑的。”  
“喔？听起来，你被我迷死了？”  
“差不多，有点不想跳舞了，想做点其他的事情。”Tony若有似无地暗示，“你认为呢？Mr.Parker。”  
“需要我给点建议吗？比方说──”Peter勾起一手指头在男人手掌心里画圈，将嘴唇贴上对方耳畔，“现在把你拐去洗手间，把你压在大理石的洗手台上，在镜子前面被我舔得亮晶晶就是不含你，在你恳求我之后把你操得除了哭泣呻吟之外，只能喊着我的名字，你觉得呢？”  
Tony瞪大眼睛张着嘴，想反驳却红了耳根，急忙停下脚步，抽回手阻止那根拼命拨撩自己掌心的指头。  
“嘿，你──”  
Peter两手一伸又把人带回臂弯之中，“别突然停下来，很突兀，这样大家都会注意到你现在脸红得不知所措。”  
Tony整理自己的表情，连忙问，“老天，你跟谁学的？”  
“我的学习能力很好，大概是你吧。”Peter一脸坏笑，“不喜欢？”  
Tony脚步凌乱地差点又要踩到他，咳了两声，“没有，就是惊讶而已。”  
“那我刚刚的建议，你认为呢？”Peter把人拥得更紧，轻咬那发烫的耳根，“My Love，告诉我，你喜欢，你想要。”  
“我──”Tony被梗住喉头，垂着眼睛避开对方的目视，“是，我喜欢，我想要。”  
“想要在洗手间里？”Peter说这些话竟然脸不红气不喘，“还是在镜子前面？”  
“都想要。”Tony的滚了两下干涸的喉结，一手揪住了对方隆起的裤档，“My Boy，别再拨撩我了，你的小家伙一直顶着我，不累吗？”  
“你知道我的家伙一点都不小。”  
“喔，这个形容是指年龄跟经历，跟大小没关。”  
“好的，Mr.Stark，我希望你能继续替我累积经历，”Peter早已浑身发热，一把扯下领结并牵住Tony的手，“走吧。”

彩蛋：  
会场的男性洗手间突然被反锁，随后里头不断传出令人害臊的呻吟和哭喊。

Pepper在得知后差点折断手中的手机，发誓再也不让这两个人一同出席任何公开场合。


	8. 【虫铁】Your suit-35(番外)

当二人一进到洗手间，Peter唬了一跳，因为这里比他想象的还要来得──高级？  
撇开那洗手台和四面八方的墙壁清一色都是使用粉蓝清透的的大理石以外，他不明白为何男士洗手间要布置的像是五星级饭店的休息室？有隐蔽的隔间也罢，门旁还有一张看起来十分柔软舒适沙发？他搔搔栗色卷发，实在不明白这张沙发的用意是什么？  
而Tony倒是很自然地走近隔间外头，一一确认这里没有第三个人时把门给锁了起来。随后敞开双臂把他还有些没反应过来的未婚夫抱个满怀，两只手迫切地拆解那条黑色皮带。  
Peter低头看去，勾起嘴角，“你比我想象中还心急，Mr.Stark。”  
Tony笑了一声，拉开他的裤炼，把里头的硬挺掏了出来，“我们得赶紧干完，否则我真的会被Pepper当场踩死。”  
Peter摸摸鼻子感到有些歉意，“我会挡在前面的，因为我是共犯。”  
“你当然要，”男人笑着亲吻他的唇，“我会跟Pepper说，是你硬把我拉进来的。”  
男孩显得无奈但并不想停止这荒唐又大胆的性爱，还来不及说甚么，Tony便主动蹲下身子，张嘴舔拭两下后，迫不急待地一口含住那根硬挺的阴茎。  
“喔，老天……”Peter身子颤栗一下，喘了口气。  
他很少让Tony为自己口活，一方面是舍不得他替自己服务，一方面是花花公子的舌头真不是盖的，Peter并不想三两下就沦陷在对方的嘴里，那样太丢人了。  
但此时──时间地点的不允许，二人甚至还能听见洗手间外头来来去去的脚步声和交谈，加深了平常不会有的兴奋和刺激感，倒让Peter闭上眼睛自然享受了起来，一手捧着Tony的后脑，配合他吞吐的节奏缓慢摆动腰肢；他在迷茫之中留意到大理石洗手台旁的墙壁，是一大面镜子墙，倒映自己正在操着Tony的嘴，这样的画面让他的家伙又再次胀大一圈。  
Tony埋在他的双腿之间口手并用，舌头灵活地爬过那肉柱的顶端和边缘，打转一会后再含入口腔当中大力吸吮，连唾丝也溢出了嘴边。  
Peter爽得耳根发红，浑身滚烫燥热，揉亂了自己整齊的頭髮，一根根垂落在他干净的眉角处，忍不住伸手解开了衬衫的几个扣子讨个凉快，而Tony抬头望他一眼，此时的男孩蹙着眉毛双眼紧闭，咬唇的模样性感又成熟，如同一颗饱满的果实，正在自己嘴里散发香气。

而在Peter快要濒临高潮时阻止了Tony的动作。

“Tony，我想舔你。”

直白毫不修饰的话语，配上男孩青涩纯真的眼眸──有着过于庞大的反差，让Tony为这句话发麻了头皮；Peter没给他时间思考，几乎粗鲁地把人抱到大理石的洗手台前方，让男人面对镜子，并且从后方啃咬他的耳朵，一边叮咛，“替我好好看着镜子里的人，我的先生。”

Tony舔舔嘴唇，伸手解开自己的裤头算是允许，而身后的男孩两手一伸扯下了他下身的遮蔽，随后掌心压制他的背椎，让他趴在冰凉的洗手台上。男人还以为他会和平常一样替自己口交，哪知他是连碰也没碰前方早已硬得发烫的家伙，直接从后方扳开他的臀肉，又湿又柔软的舌尖就抵了进去。

“啊……”  
Tony浑身一颤呻吟起来，而眼前镜子离他只有十公分不到的距离，他看着镜子里头那张迷蒙陶醉的脸，登时感到羞耻极了，下意识偏过头不去看，却被身底下的人掐住了臀部，严肃警告，“你如果再移开眼神，待会你就别想射出来。”  
“唔……小混蛋！”  
男人咒骂一声拿他没辙，只好盯着镜子里的人，看着那张再熟悉不过的脸蛋，在这场性爱的前奏被拨弄的挣扎却又沉沦饥渴的表情……

他被Peter那根调皮的舌头温柔地伺候着，一下一下舔舐自己最敏感的地方，再大力的把那根湿滑的东西插进去，在里面来回游走，穴口处的每处皱褶都被舔过一遍，男人甚至配合地打开那双颤抖的双腿，好让自己能顺利迎合Peter的捣弄。  
“唔……好棒……”  
Tony爽得不断喘息吟哦，穴口因为过度刺激而越渐松软，像是一张贪吃的小嘴，想吞下任何能带给自己快乐的东西；过于欢快的感受占据了Tony的意识，以至那张性感的嘴唇顾着呻吟无法闭紧，唾液从嘴角滑了出来再被舔了回去。他的阴茎抵着冰凉的台子，饥渴地淌出大量的液体，随着快感攀升的空虚感直直上窜，让甜美的开垦过程渐渐变得折磨难耐。  
Tony撑着身子觉得不够多、不够深──他需要其他更大的东西才能满足，终于忍受不住开口索求，“Pete……可以了……快点……”

男孩这才将舌头收了回去，从身后抱紧Tony与他接吻，那根硬得快要爆炸的阴茎就抵在他的臀缝之中。Tony意乱情迷地扭动臀部想把那根东西吞进身体里，却被身后的男孩掐住下颚，啃咬着他敏感的后颈处。  
“求我。”  
男人这时什么颜面也不想理会了，直直喊着，“求求你……”  
“求我什么？”  
Tony看着镜子倒映男孩使坏的表情，滚了几下喉结，“求你操我。”  
Peter嘴角勾起的同时，压着Tony趴回洗手台上，毫不客气地把自己插进了那早已泛滥的肉穴里头。

“啊……”Tony叹息着几乎没感到疼痛，只有下身酸软发胀的空虚和爆裂的欲望，他伸手揪着Peter的外套急躁地想要他赶快动作，“快、快点……别发呆。”  
当Peter的肉柱被紧窒的甬道层层包覆，他享受地长叹好大一口气，从后方扳开那丰润的臀肉把自己插得更深，没一会快速地律动起来，Tony就在镜子面前被操着，他陶醉地看着身后的Peter，平常那双无害的眼眸此刻被情欲占满，充斥庞大的占有欲望，锋利地像是要把自己钉在他的肉柱上那样凶狠霸道，这是平常从后面被进入时见不到的风景──他喜欢男孩这种样子，只有自己才看得见的模样；让Tony几乎就要因为这个射了出来。

“看看你自己。”Peter一边撞着Tony一边提醒，“你的西装衬衫都好好地穿在身上。”  
是的，Tony上身还穿着那套深色的整齐西装，每颗钮扣都紧紧地系着，连领带也没松脱半吋，但他的下半身却是淫乱又湿软地一蹋胡涂，西裤和皮带掉在脚踝处，臀肉早已被掐出好几道红印，而肉穴正努力又饥渴地吞着Peter的性器，这样的画面落在他的眼睛里，配合二人的肉身不断碰撞发出的啪啪声响，双重刺激之下穴口不觉地收缩了好几下。  
“老天，你真是太棒了……”Peter被夹得赞叹一声，更加肆意地大力挺进。  
庞大的快感彷佛销魂的海浪一般卷走了Tony的矜持，他止不住嘴边的呻吟，抬高了臀部让自己的敏感处暴露在每一下的顶弄之中，期待飞奔高潮。  
“这里……对，就是这里……我快要……”  
话才说完，Peter便停止动作把人托了起来，让彼此转身面向旁边的镜子墙，一把抬高了Tony的右腿根，“My Love，快看看自己。”

Tony看了一眼浑身都要烧了起来，只因双腿间那柱正在滴水的阴茎支起了衬衫下摆，沾染了些许的印渍，还有后方正被入侵的穴口清清楚楚暴露在镜子面前，他羞耻地想要挣脱，“唔……别搞这样，放开我！”  
Peter不如他愿，另条手臂绕过他的腋下，大力掐住了他的下颚，嗓子登时沙哑又黏腻，“你得看，看看我平常是怎么让你高潮的。”  
当身后的腰肢开始摇摆，Tony眼神迷茫任人摆布，而眼前的镜面将自己淫乱不勘的模样描绘地一清二楚，他不自主地收缩着不断被抽插的地方，Peter当真是被咬的蹙紧了眉毛，“你很喜欢这样……你夹我夹得好紧。”  
“啊……唔啊，是、是的，”不得不说，Tony确实喜欢被强硬的对待和不同以往的性爱地点，大方承认陌生的刺激感能让他更入迷更陶醉，甚至配合节奏让Peter能够撞得更深入更大力，“我喜欢这样……My boy，我喜欢你对我做任何事……”

说出这些话的同时，Peter无法遏止情欲高涨的兴奋，一股强大的支配欲望让他更加猛烈进攻，每一下都刺进Tony最敏感的前列腺。不用多久，他年长的恋人爽得几乎疯狂，那双漂亮的眼尾泛红潮湿，连呻吟都转为哭腔流出眼泪，而前端肉柱紧绷不已又胀又热快要爆炸；但Tony浑身紧绷双手却不敢触碰自己，只是向后掐住了Peter的腿根，同样留下了深刻的红印，因为他太了解身后的小情人在性爱上的霸道，并不想因为忍受不住碰它之后被处罚，只能哀求身后的人赶紧把自己操射。

“让我射好吗……啊唔！My boy……好想射……”  
“你想弄脏镜子吗……”  
“呜……想、我想，求你。”  
“亲爱的，我会帮你清理干净。”  
乖巧又服从的Mr.Stark让Peter快要融化，忍住了想要再次欺负对方的举动，猛地就往那甬道之中最敏感的软肉一阵辗压，没几下操弄Tony便看着镜子中的自己射了出来，白色液体溅得到处都是，脑袋彷佛炸开了烟花被快感席卷地浑身发颤，连呻吟都没了力气，而后穴无意识地狠狠绞着Peter的阴茎，终于让他低喊一声跟着高潮，毫不犹豫释放在对方的体内。

 

*而Peter如何在宽敞干净的洗手间内帮Tony清理身体又是另外一个故事了。(不要问，你不想知道)


	9. 【虫铁】Your suit《盛夏的海岸》──春节活动

一路上Peter走得很快，那只手紧紧牵着丝毫没松开，Tony知道对方在生气，但他也不是很开心，于是便沉默不语，顺着男孩的力道把自己拖回房间里去。

“唷，还记得把你的未婚夫领回房间啊？”Tony一进到房间就开始毒舌，“我以为你睡在地上舍不得出来找人了。”  
“你别想用这种语气激怒我，”Peter反倒冷静地伸手脱下他的外套，“你喝醉了，去清理一下就休息吧。”  
Tony不情愿地走进浴室生闷气，待了快一个小时还没出来，Peter正紧张他是不是晕在里头时，Tony顶着一颗半湿的头发踏出浴室。  
Peter疑惑地问：“你洗澡了？”  
“睡觉吧，我很累了。”Tony理也没里，倒躺在床铺上拉起棉被。  
“晚安，Mr.Stark。”男孩叹口气，关闭了床头灯火，缓缓躺回地铺。

房内漆黑一片，只有半开的窗帘透出的月光，正折射在天花板上，Peter睁着眼睛发楞，沉静一会觉得自己好像真有那么点过分，正思考该如何示好之前，由床铺上滚下了一道温热的身子，不偏不倚栽进他怀里。

“Mr.Stark？”Peter吓了一跳。  
Tony只是紧紧抱着他，闷声地说：“我跟你一起睡地板。”  
“你，你的腰伤还没好，不可以睡地板。”Peter伸手要挣脱，那人便抱得更紧了。  
“那你陪我上去睡好吗？我不想一个人睡，拜托。”  
这声软黏的语调发麻了Peter的耳畔，他对这样的Tony没有抵抗能力：“好，我跟你上去睡，但你要听话不能乱来知道吗？”  
“好，不乱来。”Tony忍不住窃喜，弯起的笑意彷佛是得到宝贝的孩子，连忙扯着Peter的衣服要把人拉上床去。  
“别拉我啊，”Peter脚步踉跄，“等等我摔了一跤压伤你可就糟了。”  
“我怕你反悔。”  
Peter拿他没辙，赶紧把棉被枕头都丢了上去，哄着那人乖乖躺好：“好了，睡吧，明天要早起去浮潜。”  
Tony应了一声，伸手揪着Peter的衣服，深怕人不见似的道了一声晚安。 

男人被酒精熏陶过的身体很疲倦，得到了充分的满足后乖乖地睡了，但睡得很不安稳，因为他梦见Peter永远不理他了，那张清澈的轮廓是那么的真实，眼眸里失去了爱意，好像在嫌弃他年纪大却没有沉稳的性格，成天给他找麻烦。

Tony被这样的恶梦惊醒，眨眨眼时发现眼尾湿湿的，揉了两下后赶紧把Peter摇醒。  
“Peter？”  
“嗯？”男孩瞇着眼，在黑暗中见Tony有些苍白的脸色时唬了一跳：“怎么了？Mr.Stark。”  
“我以后不敢了，别不理我好吗？”  
Peter愣了一下，才发现他的大眼睛有些水光，心疼地用指头抹去：“你做恶梦了吗？我没有不理你的。”  
“你有，你都不让我抱你，也不亲我了。”  
“喔老天，”男孩没忍住笑，“Mr.Stark，我不让你抱是因为——你当时差点摔断了你的腰，任何大幅度的动作都是被医生禁止的。”  
“那你怎么不亲我了？”  
“我……”Peter叹口气，“因为我在生气。”  
Tony血液理还没退去的酒精登时大放了委屈，敞开双臂抱着Peter，一张嘴贴上去亲吻，找到缝隙便将舌根滑进去讨安抚。  
“别生气，我说了我以后不会再那样了。”  
“唔……”Peter情不自禁伸出舌头和他搅在一处，一边叼念，“我才不相信你，上回你夹到手也是这样告诉我，结果才过一个礼拜你就差点摔断腰了。”  
男人一个翻身跨腿骑上了Peter，嘴边越发激烈的纠缠说明了这阵子被冷落的急躁和渴望。

“Mr.Stark……”男孩被唇边吻惹得浑身发热，下体支起的硬挺就这么抵在Tony的跨部，“冷静点……你的伤还没好……”  
“我知道，都听你的，”Tony撩起了Peter的T恤，把手伸进去抚摸，“但你至少用手摸摸我好吗？我好寂寞。”  
“喔天吶，”Peter感觉自己又更胀大了一圈，急忙深呼吸平稳思绪，“你先从我身上下来……”  
“想也别想，”Tony紧紧地圈着Peter的颈肩，唇舌在他敏感的耳畔游走，“Peter，我想念你，全身上下都在想你。”  
“这句话好像是我以前对你说过的，”Peter无奈笑了一声，“太狡猾了，Mr.Stark。”  
男孩伸出双手护着Tony的腰背，缓缓地抱着人翻了一圈，将对方轻压在身底下：“用手就好，你可不能耍赖。”  
“当然，”Tony兴奋地扯下自己的裤子，拉起Peter的手就按在双腿间硬得疼痛的阴茎，“摸摸我，快点。”  
Peter伸手握着那根肉柱，发现热得烫手，顶端更溢出了液体，忍不住凑近男人耳边，啃咬那细致的耳根：“Mr.Stark，你就这么想念我？”  
“我当然想念你。”Tony诚实地说。  
男孩的手掌忽快忽慢地抚慰着，指头沿着边缘和柱身摩娑，对于许久没体验亲密关系的Tony还是很受用的，他张嘴低吟一声，本能地想挺着腰杆律动却被Peter阻止。  
“你别动，你动一下我就不摸你了。”  
Tony抬着手臂横在脸上，气恼地说：“你这个小混蛋真的很讨人厌。”  
“那你喜欢我这个小浑蛋吗？”Peter啄吻对方气鼓鼓的嘴唇。  
男人看他一眼，一脸不服气：“爱死了好吗。”  
“回答正确，”Peter勾起嘴角，露出满意地笑，“想要奖励吗？”  
Tony眨眨大眼睛，满是期待：“什么奖励？”  
“我可以舔你，”男孩抿了抿嘴唇，“但你要确保自己的腰不能乱动，否则不要怪我做到一半就不做了。”  
男人滚了一下喉头，急着喊道：“好，快点快点。”

当Peter一口把他含住的时候，Tony浑身一颤，呻吟明显地变了调，就像好长时间得不到雨水的小雏菊，一下子丰润了起来。  
“老天……好棒……”男人脑袋被轰得发晕，双手插进了男孩的发丝之间，敞开双腿想挺腰却被紧紧压制住。  
“克制点，Tony。”  
被提醒的Tony只能蹙着眉毛，强行压下想要更多的索取，他的双腿几乎在发抖，性器在男孩湿润温热的口腔之中被紧紧吸吮舔咬，连前端溢出液体的小洞都被软嫩的舌头细细伺候着，他大口喘气呻吟，在快感的捣弄之下不停喊着Peter的名字。  
男孩的嘴温热湿滑，那根肉柱埋入口腔被内壁紧紧包覆，舌根更是不断纠缠每一处敏感的青筋，整根阴茎被舔得发亮，从嘴边流出的液体顺着柱身淌淌而下，Peter将头埋得更深，连底下的袋囊都被舔过一遍再含进嘴里，一手在阴茎上迅速套弄，Tony不自主抓着Peter的头发，头晕目眩地忍不住射了出来。

Peter在对方高潮时爬起身子，他感到浑身燥热，尤其双腿间的玩意硬得疼痛，一把扯下身底下的短裤就当着Tony的面自渎起来。男人喘过气后竟见到这小混蛋毫不遮掩撸动阴茎的撩人模样，两手一伸把Peter扯到身上，双腿紧紧缠着他的腰际。

“你当我死了吗？在我面前打手枪？”  
“我不行，你的伤……”Peter摇头想挣扎就被封住了口。  
“你可以，温柔点就没事了，”Tony深深地吻住他，唇边尽是前所未有的渴求，“My boy……我知道错了，别这样折磨我。”  
男孩大叹口气，似乎是投降地说：“你真是太狡猾了，Tony。”  
“进来……快点。”Tony看出了Peter放软的神情，扭动身子就要把那根阴茎吞进身体里。  
“等等！等一下！我还没帮你扩张……啊……”男孩蹙着眉毛喊了一声，感到性器被压入了湿润又柔软的甬道之中。  
“啊……好棒……”Tony仰着脑袋陶醉地喊了出来，那双腿死死扣着不肯放松。  
Peter瞪大眼睛，惊愕地说：“老天，你在浴室里待了那么久就在搞这个？”  
“我以为会用不到的，搞了满身汗……”Tony吐吐舌头一脸坏笑，“别发呆了，都进来了还不快动一动。”  
“你……”男孩摇头无奈，终于肯好好拥抱他的先生，并且温柔地亲吻，“我亲爱的先生，你得逞了，开心吗？”  
“开心死了，”Tony得意的笑挂在嘴角，紧紧抱着Peter，“你如果能把我操射的话我会更开心。”  
“你别想得太美好了，”Peter轻轻地挺着腰，小小幅度抽送起来，“我会很温柔的折磨你，让你想射射不出来，再后悔那么主动把我塞进你的身体里。”  
“都、都好……”过于饥渴的穴口传来过分的欢快，Tony对于这样的威胁根本没放在眼里，“什么都好……快点……操我……”

当男孩俯身下来亲吻他，同时大力的抽插时，Tony几乎被身体里卷起的巨大海浪冲得失去意识，他的呻吟支离破碎，灵魂在被顶弄之间像是要脱离了躯壳，只能啃咬男孩细致的肩膀像在求救，再试图把舌尖送进对方的嘴里，和他相互纠缠。Tony身体里的欲望在燃烧，想被强硬的对待，想要被弄得疼痛，但Peter只是用比平常更温柔的吻来拒绝，甚至是顾及他的腰伤，舍不得折磨他。  
男孩温柔地一边撸动男人前端那根滴水的阴茎，一边抽插后头紧紧咬着自己不放的肉穴。双面夹击之下，Tony爽得哭了出来，嘴里胡言乱语，只听得出用力点，再深一点什么的欢喊。  
Peter额角淌流了汗滴，被Tony在迷糊之间轻轻抹去，他本能地顺着快感摇摆腰肢，男孩便伸出两手压住他的胯骨不让他动弹，身底的抽插的力道越是发狠的凶猛。  
“别乱动……好好感受我是怎么操你的。”  
“快点……我要射了……”

二人紧紧地拥抱对方，在高潮边缘把彼此拽进了更加爽快的感知里，一同低喊像是动听悦耳的交响曲，在呻吟之中颤抖身子把对方弄得一蹋胡涂。他们退去浪潮后仍然缠绕彼此的身体，缓和冷却下来的情绪汹涌着庞大的爱意与柔情，在唇舌之间一同绽放。以及──那颗即使是争吵争执后，仍然持续为对方剧烈跳动的心脏，恨不得一并捧出来虔诚交奉。

Tony弯起了那双漂亮的大眼睛，持续亲吻自己的小爱人：“还生气吗？Mr.Parker。”  
Peter只是低头懊恼自己如此容易崩解的坚持，正经地说：“生不生气，要看下次回诊时你的腰伤程度来决定了，Mr.Stark。”

 

END


	10. 【虫铁】Your suit-38(番外)

*

  


这两名工科出生的男人同样都具有强大的行动执行能力，打定了主意便在网络上搜寻相关信息，查询检视专业课程介绍和师资程度，甚至还让Friday打电话至盲人协会，参考了专业辅导员的建议等等；而这两个人凑在一起就是会把一件正经的事情引导到奇怪的地方，就比如——Tony正在用奇怪的眼光给Peter挑选老师。

“这个？”二人一同坐在床铺上，指着笔记本电脑屏幕，“三十五岁，哇喔，金发碧眼，身材不错，我猜有E Cup。”

“喔，你看得真仔细，”男孩听见这些形容忍不住笑了起来，“我比较想知道她的眼睛有没有你好看？”

“这老师挺漂亮的，是我以前会喜欢的那种类型，不过当然不可能比我好看。”男人咯咯地笑，随后撇撇嘴，“但我还是认为太年轻了，出局，下一个。”

“我又看不见，”Peter真拿他没辙，“年轻或老，漂亮或普通，对我来说没什么影响。”

“你看不见她们，她们可是看你看得一清二楚。”

“那要让她们失望了，”男孩耸耸肩，“我这辈子不会再看见比Mr.Stark更好看的人，喔，绝对不是因为没机会看到，是不可能有这样的人。”

这样的夸奖让Tony满意极了，忍不住伸长手勾着Peter的脖子，亲吻他干净的眉骨和眼眸。而男孩透过对方温热呼吸的方向，偏过头吻上了Tony的嘴唇，并且张开嘴把舌头滑进去翻搅；Tony身子微微一颤，这是男孩失明以来二人之间第一个充满情欲的热吻，他忍不住吸吮着那根火辣的舌头，在口舌之间与他追逐。双方都让这样的索求之吻搞得浑身燥热，Peter把头埋进Tony的颈窝来回蹭着，像在撒娇：“你不生气了？”

男人吻一下那头卷发，没好气地说：“气死了，这辈子都不会原谅你。”

Peter听得出来这句话的语调和男人讨安抚的肢体语言，敞开双臂把人搂进怀里，伸出手指摩娑Tony凌厉的轮廓，任凭对方身上的小雏菊把自己团团包围。

“我只是——不想变成你的负担。”

“让我想想，你是太高估自己，还是太低估Tony Stark？”Tony的嗓音听着有些闷闷的，“我有信心能发明一种科技型的视网膜，它能透过仿真系统把画面传导进入你的视神经，只是需要一点时间而已。”

不管发生什么事，Tony总是会替他稳妥妥地安排并打算好一切，Peter止不住嘴边笑：“好，我能想象你发明出这样的东西，史塔克工业又会被推到最高峰了。”

“我只管发明，其他什么我才不管，”Tony仰头啄吻那双薄唇，“而且，那东西是为了你才做的，或许我不会想要公开。”

“世界上盲人这么多，真的弄出这样的东西，你得造福全世界才行。”

“那也得等我真的搞出来再说吧，”他把头搁在男孩肩膀，身子瘫软在那温暖的怀抱之中，“总之，不管怎样你都不能甩掉我，你给我记清楚了。”

“记清楚了，从没那么清楚过。”Peter垂着睫毛，在黑暗中捧着男人的脸，充满爱恋地抚摸与亲吻。

  


他的唇端覆上了那精致又有型的胡须，触及了那双饱满性感的嘴唇，还有高挺的鼻梁，再来是那双能够容纳银河与星光的眼眸；Peter小心翼翼，想把Tony的模样再次刻在脑海里，每一下的吻仿佛化为一阵清甜的春风，带着向日葵的温煦和柔软，几乎要将Tony融化在此时此刻。  
如此异样的温柔举动让Tony忍不住贴上那双处处点火的嘴唇，在亲吻当中跨腿坐在Peter身上；在失去光明之后感官变得更加敏感的男孩一下子便坦露出了欲望，那双腿间高高支起的家伙正抵在Tony的鼠蹊处。二个人贪恋地索取这阵子因为失明而过于清淡的亲密关系，高涨的情欲在彼此紊乱的喘息之中越发滚烫炙人。  
Peter在黑暗中接收了Tony撩人的气息和攀高不下的体温，他喘着粗气，蹙着眉毛表情有些狰狞，像是个落水者紧紧把人禁锢在怀里，渴求对方施舍一些空气那样地痴迷；就在男孩仍陶醉地啃咬那双饱满的嘴唇时，男人早已迫不及待脱下长裤，更张嘴含住Peter的指头，舔湿后揪着它就往双臀之间探去。  
“打开我，现在。”  
Peter愣了一下：“没有润滑，你……”  
话还没说完，他便感到指头被Tony硬生生压入紧窒的肉穴之中。  
“啊……”一阵疼痛袭来，Tony蹙着眉毛叹了一声，深吸一口气放松身体，舔舐男孩敏感的耳根，将温热的呼吸和呻吟送进他过于敏锐的耳朵里。  
“插进来，别停。”  
Peter的手指被柔软的甬道紧紧咬着，能感受到男人迫切的渴望，听话地使用指头来回抽插那总是令他疯狂的地方，而Tony的呻吟在增加第二根指头时变了调，却又热情地跟着摆动腰肢，男孩的另外一只手忍不住轻轻捏住他前端的肉粒，低下头更把另外一颗含在嘴里，舔拭吸吮，Tony几乎是挺起了腰杆把胸口往他嘴里送，一边不停地喊着Pete、好棒之类的话语。  
这场前戏才正要开始，Tony却急着拉开还正在开拓甬道的指根，扯下Peter的裤子并且扶着底下那柱发烫的阴茎，敞开双腿直直地坐了下去。  
“唔啊……”Peter蹙眉掐住了男人的腰窝，阻止他的动作，“停、停下来，你会受伤的……”  
“嗯……哈啊，你别管……”Tony大口喘气呻吟，不去理会Peter的忧心，径自压低身子把那根性器吞了下去。  
空气里飘散着二人炙热的呼吸，一下下溅洒在彼此的皮肤上，Peter仰高了头追寻Tony正在颤抖的眉眼，他感受到那温热的躯体紧绷不已，还有一下下无法控制压抑的抽动；那人抵在胸腔前的情绪一丝一丝挤进了男孩的心头处，即使他试图不发出任何声音和信号──Peter透过感知也能清楚知道他正在流泪。  
“别哭，”男孩轻声地说，在黑暗中伸手抹去Tony脸上的水痕，亲吻那双被打湿的睫毛，“Tony，别哭……”  
“呜……呜……好痛，”Tony轻声啜泣，“我是因为痛才哭的……”  
Peter知道他为什么哭，那哭声里包含太多心疼不舍，还有令人心碎的自责歉疚，他没有拆穿这道一听即知的谎言，只是一个翻身把人压进柔软的床铺，用唇舌堵住他的哽咽和啜泣：“我的Tony，Tony……”  
男孩不停唤着他的名字，比平常来得温柔细致，他的阴茎埋在那可能已经裂开并且流血的肉穴之中，却只是小小弧度地来回进出，手掌轻轻覆上Tony因为痛苦而萎靡的前端，一下一下将它唤醒；他在男人的身体留下许多痕迹，没有让Tony感到一丝一毫疼痛，只接受到无限浓烈的爱在柔情里绽放。  
每一下爱抚都让Tony流出更多的眼泪，他便不停喊着我不喜欢这样，我要你弄痛我，快点……  
Peter没有如愿，只是轻摆腰间戳刺他最熟悉的那块软肉，配合前端手掌的抚慰，一下下将他点燃；Tony感到自己被深深地宠爱着，像是倒躺在一朵温厚的向日葵花海，赋予的情意前所未有的丰润──却能将他带入高潮……  
“I love you.”  
这是Tony失神地射出来之后，Peter吻住那双嘴唇前的落语。轻飘飘地像是一根羽毛，吹进了那颗因为这场意外而碎裂的心，企图修复每道伤痕的那样深情。  
Peter并没有射出来便结束了这场失明以来的第一次性爱，在他想去拿个药箱──下达指令给Karen之前，男人倒快他一步把他捞进被窝里。  
“我没事……别离开床铺，尤其是现在。”Tony的嗓音听起来像是充满了疲惫，随后蜷曲身体紧紧抱着Peter的臂膀。  
“好，我不离开。”男孩安慰似地轻抚那张脸庞，眨着那双看不见一丝光明的栗色瞳眸。柔软的被窝里参杂了二人的味道，交融在一起就像此时此刻的他们，爱得深沉又让人心疼。  
“一个月，”男人沙哑黏腻的声音就抵在Peter的耳边，“你若依然看不见，我们就直接在芝加哥结婚吧，不用等到回纽约了。”  
Peter愣了一下，张嘴想说些什么，男人紧接开口：“如果你要拒绝我最好提出一个能说服我的理由，除了你变成了瞎子以外的理由。”  
“我不会拒绝你，”男孩微笑地说，“就一个月，我们结婚吧。”  
“嗯，我们结婚吧。”

翌日，落地窗的阳光穿透米色的窗帘，室内温度随着日照缓缓上升，卧室里的床铺上仍然躺着两名还没清醒的男人们。窗台上的麻雀正在唧唧鸣叫，拍打翅膀和啄刺透明的玻璃，让宁静的早晨渐渐热闹起来。

Peter微睁双眸，一片雾蒙蒙的景象率先映入瞳孔，他眨眨眼有些没反应过来，抬手揉了两下，早已习惯黑暗的他登时被光线刺得有些无法适应，只能蹙着眉毛流下眼泪缓和了几分钟。当那明亮的光芒在视线中仿佛互相重叠的画面倒映眼帘，缓慢地融合在一处，越渐清晰。

他瞪大眼珠，张着嘴差点要尖叫出声，在模糊不清的画面中终于看见他年长的恋人，那张好看的侧脸和轮廓上的凌厉倒影，依然如同记忆中总是令他着迷，令他疯狂与无法自拔。

男孩痴痴地凝望一阵才发现Tony眼皮底下的黑圈比先前深了许多，忍不住伸出手摩娑那双密实睫毛，而Tony在被触摸的同时清醒了过来，迷迷糊糊撇了一眼Peter，率先打了招呼：“Hey……”

Peter没有太多表情，只是微微笑回应：“Hey……”

随后他盯着Tony径自爬起身子，揉了揉惺忪的脸庞后拱起膝盖收紧双臂，这样的姿势驱散了被窝的温暖；而那张成熟俊逸的五官正在显现Peter从来没见过的表情，尤其那双能够乘载绚丽星光的眼眸此刻只有数不清的无助哀伤，还有更多的苦楚与疼痛……

“Mr.Stark？”Peter无意识地喊了一声。

Tony像是清醒一般把表情整理起来，咳了两声：“肚子饿吗？我去做早餐，上回那个蘑菇汤你好像挺喜欢的，我再给你做好吗？”

男孩从不知道这个男人由他失明后是如此地替自己焦灼心痛，却顾自压抑隐藏，更不暴露出这样软弱的情绪让他知道。

“你瘦了。”

踩下床的Tony听见这句话笑了一声：“我瘦了？你确定？哈哈，我的体重自从和你在一起之后根本直线攀升……”话还没说完便被梗在喉头，男人那张表情堆满了惊愕，“你……你看见了？”

Peter冷静地坐起身子，抬手朝他比划几下：“远的地方有点模糊，但近的地方……看得一清二楚，包括你的黑眼圈。”

“老天！”Tony猛喊一声爬上床紧紧抱着Peter，嗓音颤抖，“我的老天……感谢上帝，喔，Peter……”

Peter被掐着难以呼吸，清澈的双眸终于恢复了神采，弯起了稚气的笑意：“可惜了，我以为一个月后就能和你结婚了。”

“永……永远不要为了这种事情可惜，”Tony沉声地说，“永远不要。”

男孩勾起嘴角还想调侃自己几句，却被身前男人抽蓄的肩膀唬了一跳：“Hey？怎么了？”

他拉开Tony一探究竟，而那个人像是紧绷了一整个月而释放情绪地哭了出来，流出的眼泪就像是瀑布，打湿了男孩的衣服，也打乱了他的心。

“老天，别哭……喔，别这样，别哭别哭，”面对这样的Tony，男孩毫无准备也毫无办法，只能敞开双臂将人紧紧抱着，一手胡乱地试图擦去不断流出的滚滚泪水，“怎么了？我能看见了你不是该高兴的吗？喔不，我该做些什么能让你好过一点？Mr.Stark，告诉我？拜托别哭……”

“我、我不知道……”Tony伸手将脸埋在掌心，不断地抽搐哽咽，“一下、一下就没事了……呜……”

Peter亲吻着那人的短发、额角，和眼尾溢出的湿咸，不断地安慰自己情绪失控的未婚夫。

“我，太害怕了……那简直是恶梦……是我没有把你照顾好，”Tony努力擦去眼泪，却稳不住那冲破围篱的情绪，“你知道……如果可以我愿意代替你，我不想要你发生那样的事，你是这么的年轻……还有大把的青春能挥霍，绝对不能这样的，老天……”

“No，No，你得问问我同不同意，”Peter心疼地说，“我现在没事了，还能看见你眼角的细纹，一样那么的有魅力，快别哭了……”

Tony累积了数个月的忧虑终于得到解放，哭得眼肿喘不过气，而他的小爱人只是焦急地在忙安慰，试图说着无聊的冷笑话和叼念出繁复的科学公式，就是想让哭花脸的Tony转移心情。而男人在扭曲的视线中仍清楚地看见Peter试图压抑但压抑不住上扬的嘴角。

“你笑什么笑！”哭得忘我的Tony冷静后绷着一张脸不开心，“把你刚才看见的画面全部忘记！以后要是敢提起一个字！我就——”

“我喜欢刚才那个你，喔，应该说我爱死了刚才那个你。”Peter丝毫没被威胁，撑着下颚紧盯着Tony不放，像是要把人看穿那样移不开视线。

“什么？”

“那个你可爱极了，”男孩发自内心称赞，“柔软敏感，暴露了最真实的一颗心，愿意让我靠近让我拥抱，老天，那是全世界最美好的Mr.Stark。”

Tony头一次被人夸奖得想要夺门而出，咳了两声一脸严肃：“我不想知道你的心得感想，我、我的实验还没完成，既然你能看见了，早餐你就自己搞定吧。”

“欸欸欸，”男人正要下床却被捞了回来，随即被Peter压在身底下，并用双腿间的家伙抵着他，“我昨天还没射呢，现在硬得快要爆炸。”

“什么？”Tony差点要被口水呛到，“我受伤了……你忘了吗？你昨天还想给我擦药的……”

“喔，原来你还记得你昨天自虐的行为？”Peter那双无害的眼眸登时锋利起来，就像每一次在床上见到的那种模样，“不过很好解决的，我只要用舌头就能让你求我狠狠操你了，咱们来试验一下？”

“不，不要……啊……唔啊……小混蛋！” 

  


TBC.


End file.
